


Betting on Edd

by FranksAndStein



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranksAndStein/pseuds/FranksAndStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ed's have made it to high school, but not without breaking away from each other. Eddy has a regular job and made wrestling team, Ed is on the football team, and Double D...Well he's still Double D.</p><p>In the summer before grade 12 somethings are happening though, and a new side of Double D emerges that no one ever thought possible. Who is this stranger? What happened to the dweeby goody-two-shoes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Identify

**Author's Note:**

> will go back through and alter later on most likely.

Edd smiled pleasantly as he walked down the busy hallways of Peach Creek High, waving to his peers that shared a sense of familiarity with him; whether because he tutored them regularly, or they genuinely found him good company. It didn’t matter, because Edd was a pleasant person, with a pleasant personality. Perhaps he was a bit eccentric at times; he still washed his hands several times during the school day, and brushed his teeth after each meal, but he was nowhere near the level of anxious he’d been as a child—now it was more of a preventative measure to evade sickness. Even so, he was fairly well liked by a large portion of his peers.

 

Having come from a home where his parents were rarely actively present in his life, it made sense that he would try to avoid illnesses. There would never be anyone around to take care of him when he needed it. Now that he was older his mother and father were around even less. For weeks at a time they would disappear, if not for their attempts to be home for major holidays and his birthday Edd wasn’t sure he’d believe the “I love you” that was often found at the bottom the notes his parents left. They even encouraged him to leave his own notes for them so they could have some form of contact.

 

They had phones of course and could easily send messages that way, but because his parents often were in foreign countries they didn’t get any service and could only check in when they entered a major city. But Edd understood, and he left them letters for when they were home, and in return was left a significant amount of money for groceries and anything else he might need or just want.

 

The Edd stopped at his locker, spinning in the combination with an efficiency that came with an understanding of how the inner mechanisms of the lock worked. He gathered his personal books, gently placing them into his backpack. Summer was on the horizon, the end of the school year only days away and his exams complete. There was only one day left, it was compulsory but most of the teachers had viciously been shaking their heads in opposition when they had informed everyone that they were still required to come.

 

It was odd; usually he’d be preparing for a tutoring session. But then he didn’t often do those on days like today anyhow— sunny days when the temperature was mild, just before school let out for the summer, there was no need for his assistance. He did tutor in the summer, for students who wanted to get a head start in classes for the next year or wanted help getting ready for college. Still the best days he kept clear, giving his peers a criterion for available times, both so they could enjoy the weather and so he could as well. Evenings were always free and Wednesdays and Thursdays as well, due to his volunteer services at the local library and soup kitchen.

 

 _Overachiever_ is what most of his peers called him, even if he was well liked at school, or at least tolerated and treated better than some of the other students. He swung his bag over his shoulders and straightened his posture. Ed would be waiting for him, with Sarah in tow no doubt. The two were glued at the hip since the younger of the two became a high schooler—though not by choice—and Ed seemed to develop some rather powerful brotherly instincts that scared off anyone who dared tried to so much as flirt with the young miss. Being the fullback on the school football team helped.

 

All of the ‘Ed’s’, as they had been called in elementary school, had grown it seemed; though Ed was by far the biggest. Kevin had drafted him in middle school when the boy had easily taken out a group of boys that were being particularly mean to Edd and had played ever since. Eddy became a bit wider, having bulked up for wrestling (claiming his brother got tons of girls that way) but hadn’t changed much in personality. He still schemed and failed, though he had finally settled for a job at the Peach Creek corner store until he could get one of his plans up and going.

Edd, himself, still fell in between the two in height. Standing at an alarming 6’2”, two inches shorter than Ed and five inches taller than Eddy, he was still the most slender of the three and the weakest when it came to brute strength.

 

Edd smiled happily as he exited the school, catching Ed and Sarah waiting by the trashy old car that Ed had been given for his sixteenth birthday. He’d offered up his own countless times, but still they both refused. He would grateful for this in a way. An expensive car in the hands of a seventeen year old would look odd for sure, so it rarely left the garage. Though the city had built up around them, there weren’t many places that he couldn’t get too with a short walk or bus ride.

 

“Double Dee!” Ed called out happily, ignoring Sarah as she stomped around to the other side of the car and slid into her seat. “Are you tutoring today?”

 

Edd shook his head. “Not today Ed. Exams are over so most students won’t be looking for a tutor until July at the earliest.” He crawled in the backseat, kept especially clean just for him. “Did you need something?”

 

“Eddy has a scam he wants you to take a look at.” He said as he slipped into his own seat. “Said it would be lucrative if he could just get the right schmoes to go for it.”

 

Sarah scoffed. “When is that schlub going to realize if it has his name on it no one is going to be interested?”

 

Ed sighed as he eased the car from its space. “Who knows. Double Dee told him last time to work honestly for a while and build up a reputation as a decent guy, but he’s impatient as always.”

 

Edd smiled. He’d been tutoring Ed since middle school now and at times went the boy was annoyed it became apparent just how much they’d rubbed off on one another. The larger one’s vocabulary had improved greatly, as had his grades since starting football. It seemed all he needed was the right motivator and sports were it; though he still wasn’t an A student, he did maintain a high C average.

 

“He should know by now that I’m not going to help him.” Edd said, tensing as the car jerked forward. “Did he mention what his plan was so I could at least avoid it?”

 

“Nothing beyond that he needed your old essays and a contract.” Ed glanced into the review mirror. His friend had a pensive look on his face as he fiddled with the straps of his bag. He’s seen that look before, it was just like Edd to drift into space when faced with a question that he didn’t have an answer…and unsurprisingly, he usually found it.

 

“I wonder who it is.” He said slowly.

 

“Who?” Ed asked.

 

“The one who’s threatening Eddy.” Edd said. “To request my materials and a ‘contract’ without going into detail about his plan is very unlike him. For several months, while he has been pandering items that he gets on discount from the corner store, Eddy has worked diligently for his pay.” The young man said. “Last I was there and speaking with the manager she agreed that Eddy was doing well enough for a pay raise.”

 

“But he’s still Eddy.” Ed said slowly, turning into the cul-de-sac.

 

“Yes, but it’s unlike him not to divulge details to the people he’s asking to be involved with his schemes.” Edd began shuffling again, anxious to get out of the car. “He’s been made aware that his reputation and hard work are coming to fruition, and while he’s always been impatient he now has become something other than the ‘sleaze’ that he once was. I don’t think he would jeopardize that so quickly.”

 

“But he’s Eddy.” Sarah said, mimicking her brother.

 

 “But he’s Eddy.”  Edd sighed in agreement. Though he still wasn’t completely convinced he couldn’t rule out the possibility that maybe Eddy was up to his old ways; but after nearly ten months of honest labor it didn’t seem likely.

 

Edd stepped out of the car, giving his farewells to his friends as they continued down the street to their own house. He remained outside for a moment, basking in the pleasant warmth of the sun and unfastening the first two buttons of his shirt. It was rare that he openly showed pleasure in being outside. Most of the time it was easier to just pretend that the outdoors were a dreadful place full of germs and pollution; and while that wasn’t untrue, Edd had long since learned to manage his phobias and for the most part overcome them.

 

Still, the neighbor children had always believed him a certain type, and didn’t seem to acknowledge his changes over the years. So, he let them believe what they’d wanted. It was only Sarah and Ed who knew the reality of Edd’s life and the things he liked versus the things people thought he liked.

 

He took another moment to inhale the air of impending summertime and made the short trek back to his front porch just in time to hear a yell of “dork” over the roar of a motorcycle. Edd sighed. Though it wasn’t Kevin, but rather one of his friends, the childhood bully never tried to make his friend stop; but Edd supposed that would be strange given the nature of their relationship.

 

Indifference suited them. The only times Edd had spoken to Kevin since high school had begun was out of necessity. They’d been paired for a handful of projects, he’d assisted the boy in study once or twice for his chemistry and biology finals, but aside from that they never spoke. It was a shame really; Kevin was intelligent, though he didn’t use his vocabulary to its full capacity, he took a much more familiar approach which seemed to be more socially acceptable among the teens at Peach Creek high.

 

Edd had picked up more informal speech from Ed and Sarah over the years, but he still had the intonation of a teacher when he spoke during classes, or was in ‘school mode’ as Sarah had put it. Nevertheless, he and Kevin rarely spoke and the ‘insults’ no longer bothered him, so it wasn’t pertinent to address the issue unless the shouted expletives and affronts became physical threats.

 

He entered the house, setting his bag by the door, and tossing his hat to the couch and headed straight for a shower.

…

It was several hours later when Edd once again emerged from his home, only having done so once to retrieve the mail as it had arrived—in his house coat to avoid being seen in casual clothes—and nearly sneered as he heard the boys across the street, shouting and laughing; though that wasn’t the cause of his ire.

 

It was the declaration of one of them that they’d heard he was gay, and the immediate establishment of a bet on which of them could get enough proof to out him first. There would be plenty of proof, he supposed, if they looked hard enough; but there was also a decent amount of proof that he wasn’t. Truthfully, Edd didn’t care about sex organs, with the exception that a male would be unable to help him produce a child should he desire to raise one in the future. But that was it. As long as there was a decent mind and compatibility he would be perfectly fine; there were other alternatives to conceiving a child with your partner and adoption would be a very strong possibility even if he had a child of his own biological make up.

 

Edd sighed, pushing the thoughts from his mind and slipping into the car, making sure everything was in place before he started it and pressed the button to open the garage door. He was going to check on Eddy tonight. The boy had work and Edd knew he wouldn’t skip for just any reason when he would likely be looking at another pay raise when summer ended.

 

He saw Kevin and his friends as he swiftly pulled out of the driveway, having been careful to leave his bedroom light on to avoid suspicion. He waited as the garage door closed, occasionally looking towards the group of jocks, playing hockey in the street. Kevin was staring curiously, as were several others. The winds were tented well enough, however, that they would have difficulty seeing who it was driving in the evenings.

 

He drove away cautiously, as always, and hung a right towards the store.  Edd parked in the back of the lot, securing his hat to his head as he walked towards the store. He was right, Eddy was sweeping up behind the counter and making sure the items behind him were in just the right place. It was good to see him being meticulous over something rather than ham handed and willing to squander what little success he had with greed.

 

“What’s up sock head.” He greeted pleasantly. “How’ve ya been?”

 

Edd smiled. “Quiet well, Eddy, thank you. Are you well?”

 

Eddy hesitated for a moment but quickly followed up with a grin. “Oh yeah, I’m great!” he said.

 

Edd sighed. “Eddy.” He said. “I know I seem like I can’t do much, but you’d be surprised.” He said softly, close enough to the counter that any ease droppers would be hard-pressed to hear. “Ed told me that you were scamming again. But that hardly seems like you when you’ve been doing so well here.”

 

The shorter boy had enough presence to avert his eyes. “Old habits I guess,” he lied. “Forget it, I have it good here, no need to mess that up.”

 

“Alright,” Edd said gently. “I’m here if you ever need help, just so you’re aware.”

 

“I know man, thanks.” Eddy scowled for a moment. “So, you gonna buy something?”

 

“Oh, I did actually come for tea.” Edd said, scampering off down an aisle. He pretended not to notice the three boys that came in, all from their school, or the conversation that was taking place around Eddy in favor of browsing the tea and coffee selections.

 

“I’m not going to do it!” Eddy hissed loudly and gripped his shoulder. One of the boys had hit him.

 

Edd openly looked over at them. One of them was on the baseball team—a lean, freckled, brunet—and the other two Edd thought were from the group that was often suspended monthly, as a group. They were the backup then, then the muscle needed to scare Eddy since the baseball player would likely have a tough time taking down Eddy who’d just been a heavy weight on the wrestling team since sophomore year.

 

The two ‘punks’ did look strong enough, to take Eddy down together, but it would still be a struggle. Mostly likely they would be implementing weapons along with their threats. One of the ‘punks’ look back at him and, smartly, Edd quickly turned his head away for a moment or at least until he was sure the eyes were no longer on him. He glanced back over more discreetly. Thomas was the boy’s name, he’d been the one to yell insults at him in passing; he’d probably left Kevin’s not long before Edd had left.

 

Eddy took a quick glance towards his old friend, hoping that he had enough sense not to come too close. Double Dee was tall, but that was it. A sense of honor and justice wouldn’t do him any good here, nor would it work to try and reason with the three. Double Dee would just end up hurt and that’s what he was trying to avoid.

 

The lanky boy caught his eye. He quickly looked towards the doors and thankfully he took the hint, quickly shuffling out of the store. Eddy relaxed.

 

“Look,” He said. “I’m not going to take Double Dee’s things so you can make money off his work.” He smoothed his Mohawk. “He’s a nice guy and what you want to do is everything he’s against. I can’t let his work be used like that.”

 

“Look,” Thomas said, smirking. “You’ve got two weeks to get me what I want, at the latest. With an agreement saying the material was given, willingly.”

 

“And if I don’t deliver?” Eddy asked. “If I still say no?”

 

“Tank and Snake here will be more than happy to teach you some manners.” Thomas crossed his arms. “You probably won’t be able to wrestle anymore, say bye-bye to your pending athletic scholarship and hello to matching broken legs.”

 

“Let me think about it.” Eddy said, his tone glaring and dark. “You’re askin me to betray the only person that’s had any faith in me. I gotta evaluate myself and decide if a scholarship is worth knowing I’m still a sleaze at the core of everything.”

 

Thomas laughed. “A year of working a shit job, and grabbing dudes in spandex doesn’t mean you ever stopped being a sleaze, Eddy. You’re a pathetic scam artist at heart, and barely even that.”

 

…


	2. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dudes, i know my quality isn't the best, but i hope you all enjoy it anyhow.

 

 

While the pounding on his door hadn’t woken him up at 10 am, it did cause Edd no small amount of irritation and interrupted the time he’d set aside to do some of the more menial tasks that his parents had assigned him.

 

Edd scowled, slinging on his house coat and hat before opening the door. He’d been expecting many things. Rolf declaring that the chickens had somehow crossed into his yard from a house down. Johnny, once again having knocked down his mailbox with his moped; and even Jimmy or Nazz coming to ask about borrowing a cup of sugar, or flour, or whatever else.

It had started as a way for the other parents to keep an eye on him when his own parents started leaving him home alone for days at a time. Being a renowned physician and a professor of anthropology made it difficult for them to be home for any extended periods, and now that Edd was old enough to stay alone, they allowed him run of the house. More often, now, however the other adults left him alone and typically trusted him as they would each other.

 

So, when Edd opened the door and found Kevin on his doorstep he couldn’t help the surprise in his voice.

 

“How can I help you?” he asked apprehensively.

 

“The guys made a bet.” He blurted, his eyes averted sheepishly. “Who can get you to come out first.”

 

Edd’s scowl deepened. “Yes, I heard. Most of the neighborhood likely did considering I was able to make out your conversation from my mailbox.” The jock had enough sense to look thoroughly abashed. “Why are you telling me this, Kevin? While I appreciate the honesty I don’t understand the motive behind your actions.”

 

Kevin looked up, his green eyes blazing. “I read an article about a guy that…uh, died, because he was being bullied for being gay…I don’t know, we’re not exactly friends but I don’t want the same thing to happen to you, ya know?”

 

“I see.” Edd nodded. “Have you any wish to win this bet?”

 

Kevin blushed, unsure of how to respond. He did want to win the bet, but not at the expense of Double Dee’s reputation. “I do.” He admitted. “Telling you about the bet was against the _rules_ , but-”

 

“When the intentions behind the game are already cruel, rules need not apply to win.” Edd said, feeling an almost devious sensation rising through his body. “You may tell them I’ve _come out_ to you if you so feel it necessary.” He stepped back and prepared to close the door. As expected, however, Kevin’s foot jammed the door just as it reached the frame.

 

“It’s not necessary.” He said, almost angrily. “And what about your reputation? You’re ‘the good Edd’, the one that people know is going to make it to college. If you-”

 

“I’m not gay.” Edd said. “Is that what you want me to tell you? I honestly do not care, Kevin, what another person should think of me, if the basis behind their opinion is based on whom I find sexually stimulating. The fact that if I should find someone attractive in such a way should be seen as a compliment and not an insult, should they be male or female, remains to be seen.”

 

Kevin paused, leaning forward as the door came back opened enough for him to take a step into the house. He was confused for a moment; deciphering the words that had come like a tidal wave from the Edd’s mouth. “So…It would be lucky for a person if you found them attractive?”

 

Edd withheld a snigger. “I believe that is what I said, yes.”

 

“That’s some confidence.” Kevin said, taking in a slow breath. “So…like I said…It was against the rules to tell you…and we bet twenty each; plus however much if Justin brings another person in on the bet, the pot is about $100.”

 

“You wish my assistance in playing along so that you might win.” Edd stated a clear observation. “I don’t know when you wish to fulfill the terms of the bet, but you will have my cooperation, and in return I will receive your assistance.”

 

“Assistance, how?”

 

Edd cleared his throat and held the door opened a bit further, stepping out of the way to allow the ginger male entry. “It became clear to me last night that a member or your team, Thomas Hannigan, is attempting to steal my assignments from prior years and sell it to the underclassmen, and is trying to use Eddy as a means to get the material.” He observed for a moment. Kevin looked concerned, his eyebrows were drawn together and jaw tight. Edd continued. “Two males from the less than reputable group at PCHS, I believe they go by Snake and Tank, however their names are in reality Kelsy Gibson and Sean Hogarth, have been bribed somehow to be the so called ‘muscle’ behind Thomas’ threats.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do about him.” Kevin said. “But it probably won’t be much. I’m captain of the team, but coach makes the final call about who gets benched.”

 

Edd looked back. “I thought perhaps it would be more damaging to his social status if it came out that he had taken up Eddy’s old spot as ‘con artist’ whilst also using physical violence to ensure his success.” He took another step back, allowing Kevin further into his home. “My reputation, as it is, is enough to expose him, but not to influence the greater student body…If I cannot dissuade him myself I want your word that you will support my public accusation.”

 

Kevin nodded. “I’ll do what I can.”  He was pleased to see Double Dee instantly brighten, and from such a small thing. “Anyhow,” he said, brushing his finger across his short, ginger, hair. “About the bet though...I was supposed to ask you to come out with us today…You can turn me down, if you want to. I’ll just tell them you refused a bunch of times.”

 

Edd nodded. “What was planned? I will decide once I am aware of what the agenda holds.”

 

The jock cleared his throat, wondering if this was always how the nerdy boy acted. It was a business like tone, not even the same one he’d used in their project at the beginning of the year. “We’re going to the lake,” Kevin said, glancing down at his watch. “We’re supposed to meet there at about noon. Then around five we’re going to the movies, that new robot movie is finally out, and from there I think we were just going to wander around town.”

 

Hope swelled in Kevin’s chest as a contemplative look grew on the Edd’s face; whether hope that he would turn down the ‘date’ or accept it, he didn’t know. “I can borrow mom’s car if you’re not comfortable with the bike.” He offered quickly.

 

“I haven’t a problem with your motorcycle, Kevin.” He stated, “I am merely calculating and devising a schedule to ensure that my chores be done before hand to not offset your plans.” He folded his hands, pressing them against his mouth as he grabbed his school bag and walked towards the kitchen.

 

Kevin followed quickly, kicking off his shoes and shutting the door behind him. Double Dee was already seated at the bar, quickly scribbling times on the sheet of paper, as well as preparing a second sheet that was already addressed to his parents.

 

“They’re due home tomorrow morning.” Edd stated.

 

“You mean they’re not already?” Kevin asked. “I thought I saw their car last night.”

 

“The Mercedes is mine,” Edd glanced up only briefly before going back to his list. “It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday; however, I rarely drive it.”

 

“What? You know you left your bedroom light on?” Kevin stepped closer, seating himself on one of the many stools around the island.

 

Edd hummed for a moment. Though the real reason had been so they didn’t know it was him that was leaving, he’d hardly meant for it to be secret that he had a vehicle of his own. “You cannot say that if your friends had realized it was I in the car they wouldn’t have attempted to hit it with a puck.”

 

“They woul-”

 

“You are involved with a bet meant to demean me by way of ridiculing my sexuality, no matter what it may be.” Edd looked up; his face was hot with mild irritation from the defense the jock was setting up for his teammates. “Please do not try to convince me they wouldn’t do something of the kind simply because they wouldn’t do it to you.”

 

Kevin watched the boy for a long moment, taking in everything from his expression to the tone of his words. Double Dee honestly believed they would go out of their way to damage his property? And honestly, why shouldn’t he when they’d gone out of their way to damage his person on several occasions, and so much more often attempted to damage him with their words.

 

He never did it himself, but not saying anything, or trying to be the voice of reason, made him the same didn’t it? He and the genius had always had an indifferent relationship with the exception of Double Dee getting caught in the middle of his fights with Eddy. It worked for the both of them, but it was far from symbiotic or even neutral; in fact though he called it indifferent, it was probably more parasitic than anything. Double Dee was given the short end of things. He was often bullied at school, no matter that many of their peers actually liked him, and his two best friends were a football player and his cheerleading sister; and Kevin could reap the benefits of it. All he had to do was stand back and smirk at the appropriate moments and his friends would assume that he was amused by their antics and simply didn’t want to get his hands dirty or risk his spot on whatever team he was playing for.

 

“Sorry,” Kevin apologized. “I guess I have a hard time seeing it the way you do.” He said.

 

Edd nodded, moving on to the letter he was writing his parents, knowing very well that he would be asleep at the time of their arrival and they would likely find it odd that he’d not completed his chores before then. It was unlikely that they would mind the small infraction; both often told him that he needed to go out more and that it was important for a boy his age to have more social interactions.

 

The letter was finished quickly and Kevin’s small apology acknowledged and moved on from. He placed both the schedule, highlighting the new times for his chores completion, and note on the refrigerator and began to adjust and pick up any small items around the living room and kitchen that didn’t belong or were out of place.

 

Kevin looked as though he wanted to help, following him from place to place, but resisted asking if only because he knew that it would take more time to tell him where everything went than it would for Edd to take care of it himself.

 

“So, you’re going to come?” Kevin asked.

 

“Yes, I believe I will.” Edd said. “However, I ask that your friend keep their comments to themselves whilst swimming.”

 

“Hey,” Kevin said. “Look, dude, even they understand that normal people aren’t quite as bulky as they are.”

 

“I am not concerned with how they perceive my physical appearance.” Edd said, alphabetizing a stack of books as he put them on away. “However,” He turned for a moment, once again displaying a serious expression that demanded acknowledgment. “I was requested by Marie to be the canvas for her art final.”

 

“Marie Kanker?” Kevin felt cold for a moment. Marie Kanker was a level of scary that he’d never experience until he’d watched her take out one of their biggest football players with a few quick hits for smacking her butt. The guy deserved it, but it was still frightening. There were actually a few rumors that she was part of a gang. In some rumors she was the leader, in others she was just the muscle; either way no one dared mess with her. Maybe she’d threatened Double Dee? The two never spoke at school, so it wasn’t that much of a stretch to come to that conclusion.

 

Kevin cleared his throat. “Did she threaten you?”

 

Edd scoffed. “Of course not, she asked under the agreement that she would owe me an additional favor.” He shuffled about the living room, his body beginning to heat from the combination of his clothes and the house coat. “The reasons I ask that they not saying anything is due to the respect I have for Marie’s art. They may not appreciate it, but the rate at which she is able to pick up new techniques is astounding. I could not deny her request for the soul purpose of being able to see how her compositions transform and improve as she works.”

 

“Oh,” Kevin hummed, wondering if maybe the dork had a crush on the Kanker. Somehow they would probably be good for each other. Marie was tough, short tempered, and every bit as dedicated to her beliefs as Double Dee and he, the sock head, was typically even tempered, a little soft, and more than anything eager to help. Maybe they could just say he’d admitted to a crush on the girl? The guys would want a little more proof than that, but eventually the bet would be called off or forgotten and everyone could go about their business.

 

“This will do for the time being.” Edd announced, arranging the controllers to the entertainment system on the coffee table between a stack of science magazines and a stack of coasters. “Mother does hate a mess, but I believe she will make an exception.”

 

The redhead glanced around. “What mess?”

 

“Mother is a surgeon; she is easily able to spot dust and grime.” Edd stated. “Where you may see organization and cleanliness I see, as mother does, the dust on the book shelf and television, the eraser fragments on the carpet next to the coffee table, and the dirt in the entry area left by shoes…”

 

Oh…Kevin shrugged. He hadn’t known that. Then again, he didn’t know much about Double Dee’s family. He watched as Double Dee began moving towards the stairs, unsure whether or not to follow.

 

“I am required back by nine.” Edd said suddenly. “Ed and I had plans prior, and as it is now twenty minutes until noon, I would suggest getting ready.”

 

“Right!” Kevin said. “Don’t worry about bringing a change of clothes; we’ll swing back by before we go to the movie…I’ll be back over in five minutes.”

 

….

 

The ride to the lake was fairly awkward. Edd had assured Kevin that he knew how to sit on a motorcycle multiple times before the red head finally gave up on giving the slightly taller male advice; and surprisingly Edd had properly mashed his slender form against Kevin’s back holding on tightly and relaxing as they took off.

 

He hadn’t been able to understand quite what Double Dee had meant about the art the Marie Kanker had painted onto him, it wasn’t visible on his arms or legs. He assumed he’d see the body art at the lake but who knew if Double Dee would actually get in the water even. The boy was known to be ‘germaphobic’, he washed his hands at least four times in a day at school and Ed had to keep the back seat of his car especially clean just so the dweeb would ride in it. The lake water was hardly the cleanest, though he’d also been more than willing to swim in it as a child. Only time would tell, he supposed.

 

They began to slow as the parking area came into view and Edd began to loosen his grip. There was already a row of recognizable cars; most of them belonging to the baseball team, and a few of the cheerleaders. Edd dismounted the bike as they stopped. Kevin appeared to be irritated at first likely due to his jostling the thing in his haste to remove himself. But the vibrations of the cycle, as well as being pressed up against a warm body was nearly too much. Honestly he’d had the same problem the few times he’d ridden with Marie as well.

 

Kevin continued to frown, lifting the seat to remove their sunblock, having relied on Nazz or Nat to bring the towels for them. He glanced at Double Dee. The boy was trembling slightly, his face a little pink. It was probably due to the heat. A helmet and winter hat combination couldn’t have been comfortable. Maybe he could convince the boy to take it off.

 

“Hello Nazz.” Edd say pleasantly.

 

Kevin turned as the cheerleader approached, dropping the seat back into place. She was already in her bikini, hair tied back in a high bun and flaunting her toned muscles. Who could blame her though? Let it be said, cheerleading was definitely not a sport to be taken lightly if the muscle tone of the squad captain was any indication.  

 

She grinned and immediately draped her arms around Double Dee’s shoulders, offering him a quick peck on the cheek. Kevin hadn’t told her about the bet. It wasn’t likely that any of the guys had either, not wanting the information to get back to the Edd. It left an odd taste in his mouth, seeing Double Dee and Nazz acting so naturally around each other, as if they were the best of friends. In school they ignored each other, but here they were now. Double Dee had wrapped a long arm around Nazz’s waist, tugging her to him, and was gently caressing her hipbone.

 

“Alright dude,” Kevin said. “You ready to face the guys?”

 

“Of course.” Edd said, his smile fading a little.

 

“So,” Nazz said, smirking and untangling herself from the Edd. “Do we get a preview of Marie’s little art project.”

 

Edd began to follow behind of the red head, chatting pleasantly with the blonde. Kevin was confused by the two, but said nothing in favor of listening to their conversation. Mostly concerning Marie’s art projects and what she had done for her final. Apparently it involved henna. She had wanted to do mandalas, but the theme had been the human body, so she’d simply taken pictures of the drawings she’d done on the boys skin and would be taking pictures periodically as the dye faded—for her own interests.

 

“It was done in an act of rebellion.” Edd said, Kevin could hear the amusement in his voice, rather than his usually teachers tone. “But she still got the highest score for being creative.”

 

“I can’t wait to see them, Double Dee.” Nazz said. “Oh! Before I forget! Marie and I are going to the beach next week, you should come! And you too Kevin!”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Kevin’s said, more bitterly than he’d meant to. What was this? How were they this close? Why was Nazz so close to Marie Kanker? He didn’t even know they were friends, let alone close enough to go on vacation together.

 

“You should!” Nazz chirped. “It’ll be fun, dude! Our friend is letting us stay in her condo while she’s traveling for a week. The only rule is no big parties.”

 

“Oh, it sounds delightful.” Edd said happily. “You should come Kevin, Nazz and Marie will likely be out doing things of their own interests and I hardly find it stimulating to observe false oddities in a confined space.”

 

“You like it last time.” Nazz complained.

 

“I was interested in the optical illusions only!” Edd defended in an offended tone.

 

Kevin spun around, stopping the two in their tracks. They’d gone out of town together in the past? He didn’t even know they were friends. “You’ve done this before?” He accused. “If the two of you are so close why don’t you hang out at school?”

 

Edd frowned lightly. “Does it matter?” He said. “Until just this morning my personal life has been of no interest to you; and by the beginning of September it likely will no longer be.” His frown grew deeper as Kevin’s physical agitation appeared to increase.

 

The red heads fists tightened then suddenly relaxed. Why did it matter? Double Dee was right, of course; come the beginning of school they would probably be ignoring each other again. They would pretend that the other didn’t exist until Kevin needed help studying then he would forget all about the boy again.

 

“You’re right,” He said. “Sorry…The guys…That thing has me feeling sort of…Protective.”

 

“I heard them laughing about it.” Nazz said. “There’s really no need to worry if they’re being that vocal about it. The wrong people will hear about it and I can guarantee they’ll regret it entirely.”

 

“The wrong people?” Kevin began moving again.

 

Edd slipped his hand into Nazz’s. “As you are aware, I tutor indiscriminately. Many of those people are on sports teams, there are many in academic clubs, and many preforming arts clubs.” He sighed. “They have assured me that should I ever need their protection I will have it. Though I have insisted that it is unnecessary.”

 

Oh. “Like who?”

 

“Ed, Rolf, Johnny, Marie and her friends.” Edd paused.

 

Kevin continued trudging backwards towards the lake. Double Dee was mumbling about who had graduated and who’d moved away, people in the town and even Kevin’s own father who was on the Police department as a detective. It was a list that Kevin wasn’t sure he would even want to try messing with. But Edd, this unpopular boy had a connection with all of them. Maybe he could offer Double Dee some self-defense tips if he really was going to deny himself help.

 

“Let me teach you to fight.” Kevin said, spinning back around with satisfaction at his decision. “These if any of these guys get grabby you should at least know how to stun them long enough to escape.”

 

“Alright,” Edd said, Nazz giggled lightly.

 

Kevin grinned.

 

“YO!” A male voice called. “Kevin! And look at that, he brought Double Dee along!”

 

Edd resisted a scowl and bumped his shoulder to Nazz’s.

 

“You’re gonna regret that.” She pecked him on the cheek again, earning a round of ‘ooo’s’ from the guys. Several smirked and made cooing sounds while others shouted for Edd to ‘take it off’. For now, he ignored them, in favor of following Kevin towards Nazz’s blanket, easily big enough for all three of them.

 

“Hey, Double Dee,” A boy, Irvin Woods, said jogging towards them. He slowed, bumping his hand into Edd’s and smiling pleasantly. “How are you?”

 

“I’m well.” He said straightening his back. Irvin wasn’t as offensive as some of the others he’d encountered, but he was in on the bet and that was enough for Edd to feel aggravated by his presence. He didn’t offer an obligatory response, but instead turned his attention towards Nazz.

 

“Hey, Double Dee,” Irvin said. “You want me to help you put sunblock on?”

 

Even Nazz winced at the sophomore’s poor attempt. “I find, Irvin, that I am able to apply sunblock on my own. Before you insist, I must also point out the state of your hands. They are covered in sand, slightly damp, and thus would feel quite unpleasant and be very ineffective in applying it.”

 

“Jeez, dude,” Irvin snapped. “No, would have been a fine answer.”

 

“My apologies.” Edd offered. “I did not mean to offend you. I am simply…particular about touch.”

 

“Tender skinned?” He asked almost sympathetically. “I hear ya. That’s why I joined the baseball team instead of trying out for football or something. I bruise like a peach; you should see my torso after a game, looks like a black and blue rainbow if I slide.” He bushed his hand quickly against his shorts—dusting it off as well as he could before offering it. “No hard feelings.”

 

Edd took the hand in a gentle grip. “No hard feelings.” He agreed.

 

“You know, you’re a lot taller up close.” Irvin said casually. “Usually you’re all hunched over, head down, I somehow I thought you’d be around 5’9” or 5’10”…but you’re what, six foot?”

 

“I’m approximately 6’2” tall.” Edd answered tentatively. “I supposed I might have grown to be taller, but as a child I was allergic to many things that aid grown and development.”

 

“Maybe that’s a good thing dude.” Nazz laughed, “can’t imagine you being any taller than you are.”

 

Irvin laughed in agreement and squatted next to the blanket as the group sat down. Double Dee was just being polite, he knew, but well, the boy actually was interesting. He’d seen him around the school, chatting with some of the teachers or more intellectual students about various topics. Anything from plot holes in trending books to how the gym coach could improve the cardio workouts for standard gym…As it were Irvin had never seen Double Dee do anything particularly athletic, but that didn’t mean he didn’t understand the science behind it he guessed.

 

“Nazz,”Edd said, tugging up the hem of his shirt. “Could you assist me?”

 

“Dude,” Kevin warned instantly. “Nazz has the hands of a caveman. Let me.”

 

Edd glanced to Nazz, who nodded, and shrugged as he lifted his shirt, tugging it over his head and straightened his hat. No one seemed to notice at first since he hunched himself over, but with Irvin sitting close by his exclamations didn’t go unnoticed. Nazz did her best to stand in the way to avoid drawing attention to them, but the behavior of the sophomore was only drawing in interest.

 

“Shit, dude!” Irvin was back on his feet. “I thought you were some kind of nerd!”

 

Edd snapped his head towards the younger teen. “You’re assuming that my affiliation with intellectuals and intellectual materials inundates my time to the point of being unable to see to my physical fitness is insulting.” He leaned back, stretching out his legs.

 

“Double Dork…” Kevin said, slowly. “How’d you…”

 

“Frequent aerobics and cardio, my diet consists of lean proteins, whole grains, and the recommended daily servings of fruit and vegetables.” Edd adjusted his hat back down over his eyebrows and tossed his t-shirt into Nazz’s beach bag. The girl cooed over the ink stains on his back, praising Marie’s work and tracing some of the more out of place lines. He’d seen the pictures, and while he didn’t like that they were on his flesh the work put into the mandala was fantastic.

 

Kevin was once again baffled by the odd display of closeness between his friend and the dork and shooed Nazz away. He spread the sunblock across the taller male’s back, trying not to pay any attention to the way his muscles seemed to twitch and undulate as he moved. Irvin was correct—Double Dee was impressive. Under his baggy clothing no one would have guessed all that lean muscle was hidden. With his shirt and sweaters, Double Dee had always appeared too thin—almost unhealthy—despite the amount he seemed to eat during their lunch hour. Now it almost seemed as if he were too big, too muscular, too confident.

 

Kevin could feel the chill of nervousness rising in his chest. What if’s were running through his head. What if Double Dee actually was gay? What if Double Dee wasn’t gay? What if Double Dee tried to hit on him? What if he liked it? What if he was gay? What if HE WANTED Double Dee to hit on him? No, that wasn’t right. Kevin had always dated girls. He was attracted to them, he knew. But, there were some guys he’d thought in passing were attractive also…though, he’d never thought he’d like to form a romantic relationship with them.

 

“Hey, Kevin,” Nazz said, concerned. “You okay? You look red…”

 

“Yeah…I’m fine.” He said, giving the Edd’s back a once over. “You’re good dweeb.”

 

“Thanks,” Edd said.

 

Kevin almost flinched. There was something hidden in that tone, that simple word. It sounded like normal Double Dee, mostly, but it also had that tone that Eddy often used…Arrogance? Was that it? No, not quite…Confidence then, but a lot of it. He could feel his heart begin to thunder behind his ribs; his hands shook as he dropped the bottle of sunblock into the dork’s hands so he could continue on his own.

 

This was not the bashful dork that grew up across the street from him. This was not the boy he bullied during his childhood. Vaguely he heard Nazz complimenting the henna art that stained Edd’s skin again. The intricacies of the geometric shapes and mathematic precision were impressive, yes; but he couldn’t get over the way the hard patterns brought out the organic flow of the boy’s muscles. Kevin forced himself to look away, scowling as he noticed the odd look Irvin was giving him.

 

The sophomore didn’t say anything though and simply shrugged as he stood to leave. He knew a losing battle when he saw it and this was not one that any of them would win. He wouldn’t say anything though, and would probably either withdraw from the bet, or put his money on Kevin to win.

 

Edd didn’t do much while they were at the lake. He didn’t swim, or participate in volleyball, or toss the football around with the guys. Instead he’d opted to lay, with Nazz, across her blanket in amiable silence and soak in the weather. The day grew hotter the longer they were out and Edd eventually did have to remove his hat, but not without tossing a thin, dampened, towel over his head with the excuse “it’s to prevent heat stroke and sunburn”.

Unlike his car, or his friendship with Nazz and Marie, this was a part of Edd’s life that he did hide from people. Only a very select few had ever seen him without his hat, and while it had originally been because of a horrible scar he’d gotten when traveling with his parents it had later become a habit; and then a method for hiding pieces of himself that only close friends would be privileged to see.

 

He wrapped the towel more firmly around his head and rolled onto his front, more than aware of the fact that Kevin was watching him much closer than any of the others, even while playing games with his friends.

 

“Did you hear about that group using the abandon warehouse down by the factory,” A boy, Thomas actually, commented as he neared with the football. “They’re an illegal fighting club.”

 

Irvin laughed. “Yeah right dude. If there’s a fight club in Peach Creek why haven’t you joined it? You’re always going on about how tough you are.”

 

Thomas huffed, chucking the ball at little harder than necessary by the sound of it. “Kelsy Gibson, you know, that thug. I had him pinned the other day and he said one of his friends had been invited to watch. Apparently it’s invitation only.”

 

“Ha, so you’re gonna what? Crash the scene and make them let you join in?” Irvin tossed the ball back with less force. “Groups like that, you don’t want to be involved with them, dude. They’re tight, close knit you know?”

 

Thomas laughed a smug laugh. “Yeah, well, I was thinking maybe we’d convince Kevin and the guys to go check it out to night instead of a movie. Word is they occasionally take challenges when one of their own is out, so I can get in with them easy, all I gotta do is wait for one of them to not show.”

 

Edd opened his eyes and glanced at Nazz. She was already texting furiously, probably to Marie, what she’d just heard.

 

“Looks like things are going to get interesting.” She said with a smile.

 

Edd smiled back gently. “I hope not too interesting.”


	3. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, what's going to happen here is, I'm going to expedite the plot a bit and when I go back through (preferably after it's complete) and edit I might add more though I'm not entirely sure about that. I'll definitely clean it up sometime though. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to shorten the length of the chapters. The two previous were at least double this one, I know, but I'm working on multiple things that I would like to have complete before I start posting so massive amounts of time between each post don't occur. sorry about that btw. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I hope the sudden changes aren't too jarring, please let me know if you have any complaints.

The day at the lake and outing to a movie had passed too slowly for Edd. Despite having been able to spend some time with Nazz and enjoy the sun, as well as seeing the latest edition to the “Robo Invaders from another World”, the trip had been more than a little irritating.  
While on the sandy shore the only person aside from Kevin and Nazz that had dared speak to him had been Irvin: a younger boy, attractive with olive skin and glossy black hair. Once they’d arrived to the theater, however, it had become maddening. He’d been surrounded. Kevin was to his right, Irvin and Thomas in front of them, a boy by the name of Walter to his left and the rest of the boys sat behind them. It would have been fine, he supposed, if not for the touching. Walter would occasionally brush his hand against Edd’s, and had at one point attempted to casually put his arm around him. As politely as he could manage, Edd removed the limb, but it only spurred the attempts on. The boys from behind would occasionally lean in and whisper something about the movie to him, breathing too heavily into his ear. 

It was halfway through the film that Edd excused himself to the bathroom. He was close enough that he could walk home, so he’d composed a text to Kevin, telling him that he was not feeling well and would be leaving. The message had only just been sent when the redhead came through the doors of the cinema. The jock took Edd home at a sedate speed compared to the one he’d used while driving to the lake, and said his goodnights with an apology tacked on to the end for the poor behavior of his friends.

It continued like this for several days before Edd decided to make another check on Eddy. Between Kevin showing him self-defense techniques to the best of his ability, his own fitness, self-study to keep ahead, chores, and hobbies, Edd hadn’t had much time to himself. Though, after today he probably would have a little more. Eddy had been acting oddly for two days, according to Ed. Clearly Thomas had either threatened him again or given him a deadline. He hadn’t approached Edd so he doubted that the Ed was going to try and steal his work, never mind that Eddy would have been able to find it easily.

So that evening Edd tossed on his usual summer jacket to cover his seemingly out of place casual clothing, and made the decision to walk—rather than drive—down to the corner store. Eddy was fidgeting behind the counter when he came in, clearly nervous as he had been for days now, but forced a smile for the sake of his friend.

“Eddy,” Edd say calmly. “Thomas and those two hooligans are threatening you aren’t they?”

The wrestler jumped slightly, but bowed his head. “Yeah.” He conceded. “I don’t want you involved in this sock head. You’re moral standards and logic isn’t gonna dissuade them from taking what they want. One way or another, they’re going to get your papers and…you could possibly be held accountable if they get an agreement out of you.”

Edd smiled, chuckling a little. “Eddy, do you forget that I’ve been your friend, schemed with you, for twelve years now? Nearly Thirteen…” Eddy looked up not certain where the dweeb was going with it. “I do know how to play dirty, and I can defend myself.”

“Double Dee, those little bullshit hit and run self-defense lessons Kevin has been giving you aren’t going to save you from three guys with ball bats and muscle!” Eddy said, forcefully. He stared up at his friend. Edd never stopped with that gentle smile. Edd, who had always presented himself as demur and weak, hunched over and doing his best to go unnoticed at all times, was standing straight, Eddy realized. “What…”

Edd held out a small business card to his friend. “Come to the warehouse next to the factory on Saturday at 9:30pm.” He said. “Do not tell anyone and Do Not lose this card, it is your ticket in. And it will offer you the protection that I alone cannot.”

“Sock head…Are you some kind of mob boss?” Eddy hissed.

Unable to hold back, Edd began to laugh and wipe his eyes. He supposed with all the secretiveness it would seem that way, and maybe in a way he was LIKE a mob boss; but only in the sense that he had acquaintances from all over that would offer their assistance in exchange for a favor of equal value—though that usually equated to a period of free tutoring or a drawn up, detailed, schedule. “No Eddy,” he said smiling, not missing the main offender loitering just beyond the automatic doors. “Marie owes me a few favors, consider this one of them.”

Eddy took a moment to examine the card and Edd used it to send a text.  
Circuit de Pêche the card read. 3D:Guest. Eddy glanced up at Double Dee curiously, but the boy was staring down at his phone tapping out a quick message. It was probably to his parents by the pleased look on his face. He always had been eager to receive messages from his parent directly…or as directly as he could with them currently traveling. It was better than the post-its he remembered from his childhood.  
He glanced around, spotting his assailant at the door.

“Don’t worry about him, Eddy.” Edd said smiling as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. “If any of them bother you again Marie will help…I’ve also gotten Kevin’s word to back me up when school begins to prove that he has been more than deviant in his behaviors. His reputation will surely be smothered should he continue on this path…As it is, he’s probably waiting for me considering he hasn’t come in. So for now, do not fret.”

The shorter male grabbed ahold of his friends sleeve as he began to walk away, “Double Dee, I don’t know what you’re planning, or what you think you can do but Thomas Hannigan isn’t some slouch. I can take him on his own, but when he’s got back up…” Eddy fell silent for a moment. “Double Dee, he can beat the hell out of you.”

Edd’s smile grew wide, exposing the small gap between his front two teeth. “He won’t if he wants what I have.”

“Double Dee, why are you doing this.” Eddy asked, nervously. Something was up with the Edd, and he couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

Edd walked towards the doors, still smiling pleasantly. “You’re my friend Eddy; that is most certainly the biggest reasoning behind my assistance. I am also attempting to speed up the confrontation. I will be going out of town for a period of time and it would be best if this was resolved before then.” The doors swished opened, and Edd waved. “Don’t forget, 9:30 Saturday,” he called louder than necessary.

Edd walked out slowly towards wooded path on the far side of the parking lot, ignoring the light footsteps behind him, and adjusting his cardigan as he would during the school year. The smell of heavy cologne and cigarettes assaulted his senses and, sighing somewhat irately, Edd turned around. “Hello Thomas.”

“Double Dweeb.” The younger, shorter, male acknowledged. He leaned in, looping his arm with Edd’s. “You’re just full of surprises…” The boy said, smirking. “You know this is a dangerous place for nerds like you right? So, why come here.”

“You seem to be under the impression that I am incapable of defending myself.” Edd smirked, leaning in and whispering. “What do you want, Thomas, my homework or my lunch money?”

The boy seemed to growl, dragging Edd further down the dirt path, and shoved him against a rather large pine. “That dork told you?!” he said, trying to lift the tall male higher.

The feeling rolled down his spine like a pleasant tingle, amusement of a darker variety; but Edd managed to hold in the laughter that as aching to leak from him. “No one told me.” He said in a defensive tone. “You’re obviousness is what gave you away, Eddy started scheming again and suddenly you’re hovering around his place of business with two of the more unpredictable ruffians of Peach Creek? Seems suspicious, don’t you think?”

A fist collided with Edd’s stomach, forcing a grunt from him. Thomas didn’t think he needed to use that much force on the nerd, after all, he still wanted to be able to seduce the boy and win that bet. Thomas released his grip. “If those two thugs find out you know I’m done for.” 

A bluff. There was no fear or remorse in the baseball player’s voice. “Then for now, I will remain silent on the matter.” Edd tried to say sympathetically. “However, it would be better to expedite the confrontation to see that it comes to an end in a reasonable amount of time. The longer you allow it to go on the more outlandish the reaction will be.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Thomas said. “What would you do?”

“Me?” Edd reiterated. “I’m not sure. I’ve never been blackmailed in such a way. No one has ever dared due to my association with Marie. If you should true be in need of help, from what Marie has explained, the group procuring the abandoned warehouse will provide assistance should you be able to contribute them something of equal value.”

“Anything else?” The excitement in his voice was difficult to hide. “What would be of equal value?”

Shaking his head, Edd began to side step out of the boy’s reach. “I’m not sure. Marie often will accept cash, however, she also has said that beating a team in a fight would be sufficient for those who can offer physical labor, though not afford monetary. I believe they wish the loyalty of strong fighters should they require a back-up.” Edd took a few more steps away. “I’m afraid I don’t know much more than that. My dealing with that particular group has been…limited.”

Thomas could feel a grin trying to force its’ way onto his lips. “Yeah,” he said more jovial than appropriate. “Be safe on your way home. This path is sort of dangerous this late.”

“Of course.” Edd agreed. “However, aside from you, no one has ever attempted to assault me on it.”

Thomas actually did laugh this time, in disbelief that the dork had gone so long walking the ‘thieves path’ with no encounters. “Well,” he said with a smirk. “I hope this doesn’t put you off the trail forever.”

“Unlikely.” Edd commented, waving as he walked away. “I will see you around.”

In reality the path wasn’t terribly long. It was barely an eighth of a mile and let out just across the street from his home. The path was no longer or shorter than taking the sidewalk barely fifteen feet outside of the foliage, it did however give him the privacy he needed while discussing things with some of his less than reputable associates. 

Edd turned around for a moment. He could no longer smell the overpowering cologne of Thomas, or hear his soft footsteps. It was still, likely, unsafe to make a call that he didn’t want overheard. He reached for his phone and began tapping out a message to Marie.

(Edd)  
Give Thomas Hannigan a challenge pass – I’ll owe you.  
(Marie)  
You’ll owe me BIG  
(Edd)  
Anything you want <3

0o0o0

“Okay,” Kevin said, straightening Edd’s arm. “Try again.”

Edd sighed in frustration. “Kevin, if I were to attempt to hit someone in this way, with my body weight, and muscle density I would either break my hand or sprain my wrist.” He dropped his hands to his hips, perhaps a sign that he’d been spending too much time around Sarah, Nazz, and Marie.

“Dude,” Kevin said with equal frustration. “It’s not like you’re going to be knockin’ people out, you just gotta hit them hard enough to get away.” The look the anger Edd cast at him was enough to make his confidence disintegrate. “Why don’t we take a break…”

This wasn’t going to work. It was cute the first few times; Kevin spent time correcting and re-correcting his positioning and finally it was becoming obvious that while the ginger had strength on his side he didn’t have any fighting experience outside of locker-room brawls. Kevin was definitely about to suffer a blow to his pride, or at least he would once Edd told him the truth. By that time, however, Kevin would have won the bet and Edd would get what he’d wanted, maybe.

“It’s too wide.” Edd stated. “The traditional beginners positioning leaves the entire torso exposed and is inefficient when dealing with someone who has a modicum of experience.” He turned himself diagonally and positioned his feet for optimum balance. “In this position you are allowed a fluidity that is not available with the other. As well as protects the chest and face, which is where most people will be aiming in a one on one.”

“Oh, so you’re a professional fighter now, dork?” Kevin immediately flinched. 

“No.” Edd grabbed things from the patio table. “But having a proper understanding of the human body, and a proper understanding of your own will make finding a method of self-defense easier. If you’ll excuse me, I’m due to meet Ed and company.”

Kevin frowned. He hadn’t meant to make the Edd mad, he was just so frustrated. He was supposed to be giving lessons on how to not get beat up; but Edd was resisting all of his methods. He knew the boy had a decently fit body, but that didn’t mean he could take a punch, even to the arms.

“Good evening, Mr. Barr.” Kevin peeked over the fence to see Edd greeting his father with a pleasant smile.

“Staying out of trouble?” The thick man asked with a grin.

Edd grinned. “As much as can be expected…Oh! I’ll be going on vacation soon, would it be an inconvenience to requested that you keep an eye on my home? We’ll be gone for a week.”

“You, Nazz and Marie again?” He nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. Those two make for a heap of trouble don’t they? Cute couple though. Would’a never thought it.”

“Indeed.” Edd nodded and began to wander away. “Thank you again, Mr. Barr.”

“No problem kid.” He ran a hand through his short red hair. “Seriously though, you kids keep cutting into snuggle time.”

Kevin ducked back down below the fence. What was Edd up to that would get a warning from his old man? What did his dad know to begin with? It was also so messed up. Edd, it seemed, was a bigger mystery than he’d ever expected. The boy was supposed to be a book worm, all theory and brains; but he had a better body than most of the football team, vacationed with the most popular girl and most feared girl in school, maintained a social life secretly while studying and cleaning regularly, and apparently was also trying to find a way to out Thomas Hannigan for being a sleaze.

“Edd boy!” the call of Rolf drifted across the cul-de-sac. “I am early!”

Kevin couldn’t hear what was said after, but he peeked over the fence once more. Edd was escorting Rolf into his garage, and only moments later the car crept down the driveway, stopping briefly to allow Jimmy to hop in. Since when was Edd close to those two? The car drifted out of sight.

He had been so sure that the Edd was a usual academic nerd, low body strength, a big brain, and no skills despite all that knowledge. He was a bookworm after all, Kevin almost never saw him outside of his house before the bet unless it was at school or the grocery store. It had only been a little under a week now and it seemed like Edd was showing his true self despite having said that he wasn’t hiding anything to begin with. 

“Kevin,” his dad called, stepping out onto the back patio and holding out the small black rectangle, “Your phone is ringing.”

“Oh, thanks.” He frowned. His dad said nothing about seeing the Edd or their conversation; and why should he have? He clearly knew something about Double Dee that the boy hadn’t yet entrusted to him. Somehow the thought that he didn’t know the boy as well as he thought caused his chest to ache. Well, whatever. 

“What’s up?”

“Kevin!” the shrill voice of Thomas came through the speaker. “I did it! Marie Kanker came up to me today and officially invited me to the fight club for a challenge match!”

“Dude, that’s dangerous, who challenged you anyhow?” Kevin asked, genuinely concerned. Thomas Hannigan was a twerp, an arrogant little jerk, but he was one hell of a batter and even if he did cause trouble and was on his way to public shaming he was important to the team.

“I don’t know, some guy called Threed. He’s in our age group. Apparently the club is separated by age and gender to lessen the amount of serious injuries. It’s stupid, but whatever, I’m in!”

“Dude, women aren’t as physically strong as men, even when they train, their muscles just aren’t as dense, and teenagers muscles aren’t fully developed so an adult would probably have strong muscles too, plus they’ve probably been fighting for a lot longer than a kid. You know?”

There was a grunt. “Yeah, you’re right, anyhow, I’m supposed to put together a team, Kanker said it’s good to have a mix of Light and Heavy weights. You wanna come along? You’ve got a mean hit.”

No. He didn’t, but Thomas was going to get himself killed. “Sure. But I’m not fightin unless there’s no other choice.”

“Whatever dude; we only need three wins to beat them anyhow. So we need to be at the warehouse near the factory at 10:30 Saturday.”

Kevin sighed. “Alright. See ya man.” He hung up before the boy could respond. He definitely didn’t want to go, but Thomas was going to get himself beat to a pulp if it were against experienced fighters.

0o0o0o0

For Eddy time passed to quickly for his liking. Saturday came and the day went. The sun set too rapidly and the path to the warehouse frazzled his nerves. The trees waved in the summer breeze and the soft, pitchy, chirp of bats could be heard overhead as they hunted their nightly meals. He felt like he was walking to his death in a horror movie. 

“Eddy?” A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

“J-Jimmy?”

The smaller male giggled. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…yeah.” Eddy frowned. “What are you doin’ out here?”

Jimmy’s smile widened. “I’m going to the warehouse. They asked me to come patch everyone up after their respective fights.” He skipped ahead to the side door of the building. “Come on!”

Eddy’s frown deepened. Was he walking to his death? The warehouse was enormous and covered in rust. The windows at the top had been busted out and graffiti littered the first six feet of the side he was approaching. This was dangerous, much more so than he would have thought, especially since it had been Double Dee who’d suggested he go.

Double Dee…He’d been so mysterious lately, not that he hadn’t always been a little strange. But now it was like he was purposefully hinting at things that Eddy didn’t even know were possible for him to be involved with. He knew the Edd was friends with Marie, who was trouble, and that he was often on his own, but that didn’t seem like anything that would get him involved with this group. And what about Jimmy? The kid was requested? That would mean that there were people from their school in there who knew about all of the accidents Jimmy had been in as a child, or at least that he was in the early Nursing program. 

The wooden ramp creaked as Eddy crept up it, keeping a hand on the door frame as he entered. He froze. Dozens of people were loitering around. A generator ran in the corner, keeping the fog lights on as several people adjusted them to face the center of a circle, made from duct tape, that had been placed on the floor while others help set up a table with water and a small station for Jimmy, who was laying out mouth guards.

“EDDY!” the blundering voice that could only belong to Ed called. “YOU CAME!”

Of course Ed would be involved in something like this. That would explain how Double Dee would have become more involved, Marie aside. “Yeah…What is all this?”

“Peach Circuit!” Ed said, no longer yelling as he approached.

Eddy stepped further inside, trying to ignore the way the concrete floor appeared splotchy and ominous in the sparse lighting. “Who-who’s all here?”

“Don’t worry, Eddy!” Ed cheered. “We’ve got Rolf and ThreeD. They’re the best on our team.”

“ThreeD?” Who was that? 

“Eddy,” The voice of Double Dee behind him made the shorter teen jump and spin around. The dork stood before him, smiling pleasantly, and was apparently no different from usual. His cardigan was a little more ruffled and he seemed comfortable in the, frankly, off-putting setting but other than that he appeared the same. “I see you’ve made it. I’m glad.” He said. “Marie has informed me that Thomas has accepted the invitation and that he has formed his own team. I suspect they will be his teammates and thus can conclude that with Rolf, Ed and yourself it will not be difficult to make three wins.”

“Who is ThreeD?” Eddy asked suspiciously. 

Double Dee smiled. “No one of consequence. Don’t worry about ThreeD, unless there’s a forfeit from our side then there will be no need for him.” He made a vague gesture. “Come on, Jimmy will have extra mouth-guards and tape.”


	4. Choke

Kevin stared at the warehouse in apprehension. It was grimy and would probably give him tetanus if he looked at it wrong. Double Dee would have shrieked at the sight of it probably and force him into a biohazard suit before entering the dilapidated structure. A crooked smile made its way onto his lips. Double Dee, Edd, as strange as he acted was cute at times. Or maybe it was his quirks that were cute. Not cute like he had thought Nazz was cute though, cute like a puppy.

Thomas shoved him. “You getting cold feet?” he smirked. 

Kevin scowled. “No,” he said. “I was just thinking that this is a stupid idea. If we’re caught we’re going to get booted from the team…Especially with Flotsam and Jetsam here with us.”

“They’re harmless,” Thomas said, eyeing Tank and Snake. “They do what I say so if I say they don’t know us, they don’t know us.”

The jock continued to scowl. “Whatever man,” he said walking away from the freshman. He could see the thin stream of light coming from the cracked doors of the building and coming from the broken windows around the roof. It was dim, but being so close it was obvious. 

Thomas jogged ahead of the group, fishing a small card, a business card, from his pocket as he banged noisily on the heavy metal door. His normally pricy jeans and t-shirt had been replaced by basketball shorts and a tank top, expensive shoes, however, remained. “We’re so going to teach this ‘Threed’ a lesson. Who can possibly take on the varsity teams top players and Peach Creek’s most violent thugs?”

“Whatever,” Kevin said again as he approached, dragging his feet along behind the two said thugs. He eyed the door and drew his eyes to the smaller door next to it with a well-worn looking ramp. There seemed to be a ruckus from behind it, some shouting and jovial laughing—odd considering the purpose of the gathering was to beat the shit out of each other. 

The door creaked opening slowly as a thick, muscled, man stepped out—a cigarette between his teeth—as he waved his hand. “Who the hell are you brats.” This voice was rough as if he had a cold, but Kevin had a feeling the reason was more severe than that.

“I’m T-Man Hannigan, and this is my crew.” The young baseball player said shoving Kevin aside as he marched forward, strutting like a peacock as he held out the card. “I got challenged by some chump named Threed.”

The burly man’s lips curled upwards as he grunted out a laugh. “There ain’t no Threed here.” He said. “You must be the little twerp that pissed Three D off though. Enough that he called this in as a favor.”

“A favor?” Kevin asked.

“Oh yeah,” The man took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke directly into their faces. “We don’t accept newbies until they’ve been accessed by the seniors. They gotta particular likin’ for Three D, ya see. I’m thinkin’ they’re sweet on him, but it could just be that they owed him a favor. It’s not that unusual for someone to be in his debt.” He dropped the butt of his addiction on the ground, stomping out the glowing end. “Com’on, the sooner ya’ll are outta our hair the sooner we can get back to business.”

The entrance, the way it was set up, it seemed like there should be a hallway, but there wasn’t. It opened into a vast expanse, one area in particular was brightly lit and dozens plastic chairs and crates had been dragged close to the circle of tape on the floor. Kevin could hear the people meandering around, he could see the silhouettes and shadows of many, but he had the feeling that most of them were off in the darkness of the building—doing what he didn’t want to know—or maybe had not yet arrived, they were still early, but only by about 5 minutes.

As they approached Kevin noticed something, there were also tables set up a distance away, lit with glow sticks, but he couldn’t make out the people at the tables. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what kind of seedy people lived in his community, never mind that his stupid teammate apparently wanted to be one of them. “It’s three win’s right?”

“That’s right.” The man said. “Good luck. You’ll be needin’ it.” He cleared his throat. “Alright alright! The challengers have arrived! You have five minutes to prep, stretch, piss, whatever. Do not waste it.”

The chuckles and laughter came from all directions. Some people stepped into the light, taking a seat near in the front, some on the floor in front of the seats and others stood just outside of the circle of chairs. Kevin recognized a few, alumni from Peach Creek high, some of them straight A students, others athletes like himself. This was not going to be as easy as Thomas seemed to think. 

Kevin continued to look around, nervously; growing more so when Jimmy appeared out of the darkness with a roll of tape, thinly padded gloves and mouth guards. He didn’t say anything, just handed them all their equipment before shuffling away. The weight of the situation was suddenly clear and pressing down on him. His stomach felt like it was full of rocks and his hands were growing clammy. Kevin was not a nervous person by nature, but somehow this situation was making him so. Somehow, he felt that something was about to happen that would change things in a way that he wouldn’t be comfortable with.

Looking over to Thomas, the boy was smirking. He was proud of himself, for whatever reason; was this the reason? How could someone be proud of this; that they’d clearly caught the attention of and pissed off someone clearly as dangerous as this Three D guy. The two thugs that Thomas had brought along also looked quite smug, though they were probably on the same level of arrogant as Thomas was. Idiots. This wasn’t some group of teenage brawlers; these were guys that got their kicks from beating the shit out of one another then shaking it off and going again. Pain was probably nothing to these guys, they probably liked it.

Speaking stopped, dying down into soft whispers as gradually brightening figures moved into the ring. Three of them on sports teams—Kevin’s own teammates at some point—and even Johnny—who wasn’t known for being weak—despite the fact that he wasn’t exactly keen on violence. Why were they all here?

“Rolf?” Kevin said, looking the tanned boy up and down. He had his hands tapped up, and dressed in little more than athletic shorts and shoes, not that much differently than the rest of them. “Ed, and Eddy I can kinda understand, but you?!”

He grinned, brushing the dark hair out of his face. “I am surprised to find you here as well, Kevin. You choose to associate with the disrespectable cretins that are no better than the vermin that destroyed papa’s field in the old country?”

Kevin sighed, only just understanding the boy, as he rubbed his neck. “He called, so I came to make sure he didn’t get himself killed.”

“Admirable, however he is up against us, he will lose.” Rolf puffed out his chest, proudly. 

“Which one of you is Three D then?” Thomas said, scowling. “That guy said I pissed him off, so who is it?”

“Three D isn’t fighting tonight.” Ed said. “The ad hoc committee said he wasn’t allowed to for safety purposes. He’s got a personal stake in this.”

Eddy looked at Ed oddly. He still hadn’t met Three D, but if he was so much that he wasn’t allowed to take on a few people who were at least moderately skilled enough to defend themselves, Eddy wasn’t sure he wanted to. A flurry of movements caught his eye. Thomas had stomped his food on the cement with a look of frustration on his face. There was no need for that, right? He should have been thankful given the circumstances.

“Whatever, if he’s too much of a coward that’s fine, we can beat all of you! Right, Kevin!?” Thomas looked at the older teen; determination was clear on his face.

“Three D isn’t a coward,” Johnny said with his typical confusion, as if he couldn’t understand why the boy in front of him was upset. Though, Johnny had never been the best at relating to people emotionally or understanding social cues based on emotional responses. “He just isn’t allowed to fight tonight.”

“Same thing,” Thomas pouted. “Whatever, three wins is all we need.”

Easier said than done. Edd watched from the medical table as Andre, the man who had escorted Thomas’ team in, stepped back into the makeshift ring, announcing the beginning of the fight and for teams to pick their fighters. Rolf was facing off with Tank. It wouldn’t be difficult to see who would win, not by his perspective anyhow. Rolf was limber and quick, strong from doing garden and farm work since his childhood, and had an abnormally high tolerance for pain. Whereas Tank, the bald ruffian dressed more for hanging out in the corner store parking lot than for a real fight, was popping his knuckles and neck as if he were going to be able to intimidate the farm boy. 

He was right of course. Tank was slow, and even with the required gloves and padding for under aged fighters Rolf had managed to leave bruises all over him; including the purple blossoming on his cheek from the blow that pushed him from the ring which resulted in the first win.

Snake was next, facing off against Johnny. Snake was fast, Edd had to acknowledge that, but Johnny was faster and was easily able to pin the boy down after he’d knocked him off his feet. It was an easy second win. Though what came next sobered him up. Eddy faced off with Thomas, or that was the plan. When Kevin stepped into the ring, appearing irritated and shooting a dark glare to the younger teen Edd scowled.

He ripped the plastic from a mouth guard before shoving it in his pocket and approaching with a stride that no one would dare interrupt. 

“Andre,” Edd said as he approached, “Let me in.” 

“I can’t do that man,” The burly, dark skinned, man said with a shrug. “Rules.”

“Just this one. It’s not my intention to fight, but to get this one to forfeit.”

“We’ll ask the seniors.” 

…  
Kevin watched suspiciously as the ref. walked away from the ring at the call of his name. He knew that voice, but he couldn’t place it. He knew his frown was growing because Eddy was starting to look more and more like he was going to his grave, though Kevin was pretty sure that Eddy could actually take him down if he wanted to.

“What are you doing here, man?” Kevin asked, waiting for the ref to return.

“Double Dee’s idea.” Eddy said. “He said he asked Marie for a favor to get me and Thomas in to have a one on one…I didn’t know about it until I was already here.”

“The dweed knows some dangerous people…” Kevin rubbed his neck nervously. “I knew he had a lot of connections, but I didn’t think it was like this.”

“I know,” Eddy relaxed. “We’ve known him for, what, a decade? I never even knew he was friends with Marie Kanker after her and her sisters used to torture us.”

Kevin laughed and nodded. “I know, but hey, look.” He said slowly and loud enough for Thomas to hear. “All this, no hard feelings. I came on behalf of my teammate, but you better bet your ass I’m gonna talk to the coach about benching him.”

The tension, defused as much as it could have been in only a few minutes returned with extra as the ref reappeared and held up a hand. “There’s been a new challenge. The ad hoc has agreed in this occasion being that the two opponents are the ginger kid against the challenger.” Andre pinned Thomas with a glare when he opened his mouth to complain. “Objection will be an automatic lose for both teams.”

“Who?” Kevin asked slowly, unsure if he wanted to put his health on the line with a mystery opponent. Sports was one thing, getting the shit beat out of you was another.

“I hope you don’t mind the sudden turn of events..” That intonation was familiar.

“Double Dee?” Kevin craned his neck, eyeing the dork and taking in the fact that Eddy was just as baffled as he was. “What are you doing here?”

Double Dee smiled at him, that smile he’d used when Kevin had said something he found amusing. “I am here to support my friend.” He said, hands tucked behind his back. “I’m expediting the inevitable, as it seems my plans seem to be continuously interfered with. It was my assumption that this would have been the best and…fairest option.”

“You know these guys?” Kevin asked.

“I know Marie and I know those who know her.” 

The ginger shook his head almost violently. “Dude, this is such a bad idea! You can’t get involved with people like this! You’ll mess up you’re scholarships!”

“Bro, stop acting like you care for like two minutes.” Thomas grumbled. “We’re facing this idiot and we’re earning a spot in like a minute.”

“I already told you I’m not fighting unless I have to.” Kevin snapped, not taking his eyes off the strangely relaxed nerd. “How did they even let you in? Are they threatening you?” A chorus of chuckles surrounded him.

“Not by any means.” Edd never stopped smiling, though inside his stomach was twisting into knots. He did not expect Kevin to be here and he did not want things to happen like this. Certainly he thought he’d have at least another week before Thomas was ballsy enough to blab. He averted his eyes. “Kevin,” His voice dropped an octave, eyes darting directly to Thomas—purposefully—then back to Kevin. “I’m sorry.”

Kevin’s eyebrows drew together. What was this about? He was ending the bet, he was settling the dispute between his friend and Hannigan, was Edd dying?! No, not likely, not with how he cleaned and ate. So what was this about? There had to be a reason. But what was it?!

“Alright, fighters to the center!” The burly man had returned, voice much less rough now that he was yelling. It suddenly occurred to Kevin that perhaps his voice was like that because he was the announcer, or ref maybe? It’s not like an illegal ring had mics so of course the man would have to yell so everyone could hear. 

Double Dee stepped into the center of the ring, cardigan wrinkled in a way that didn’t seem right to Kevin, almost less right than the fact that he was standing in the place directly across from him with several new figures stepping forwards into the lit area. Rolf, Johnny, and Ed stood tall with Eddy looking around nervously from his place next to the chairs. He pulled a mouth guard from his pocket and warily holding it, as if it were made of glass. With as much care Edd removed his cardigan and button down, leaving him in only his jeans, handing them off to the ref.

“Thank you, Andre.” Edd said carefully.

Frowning further, Kevin nearly shouted when Jimmy emerged from the darkness again with a worn set of gloves. He, like Double Dee, was dressed normally, though he seemed to have a first aid kit pouch on his waist. That actually made some modicum of sense. That was the only thing that made sense in all this. Double Dee had yet to walk out of the circle, though his smile was finally fading and the fours Jocks around him were watching him with a strange mix of confusion, sympathy, and apprehension. That was worrying; at least it meant that the dork was seriously going to fight when he didn’t even have basic self-defense down.

“I had expected more,” Edd said, face growing more serious as he tucked the gloves under his arm. “You had the choice to face this like a man, Thomas. I had hoped you’d choose Eddy, after all, it’s only fair being that you were attempting to blackmail him.”

Thomas laughed, handing the tape backwards to Tank. “You a part of this team dweeb?”

Edd frowned, trying not to notice the growing incredulity on Kevin’s face. “I assembled this team, though I don’t often involve myself beyond what is necessary.”

“You’re just full of surprises,” Thomas said his own expression growing more malicious. “Destroy his ass, Kevin.”

There was laughter all around them, not the chuckles and soft chortles from before, but actual belly laughs. Double Dee was flushing a bright red from embarrassment and possibly fear if Kevin was right.

He turned to give Thomas a shove. “Double Dee isn’t a fighter, dude!” 

“He’s on the team right?! We need three wins and he’ll be an easy out!” Thomas jabbed the older back with his elbow. “Winning is just as much strategy as it is power!”

Double Dee was bowing his head. “Please accept that this was my decision, Kevin, and that I am your opponent. Please also accept my apology. It was not my intention for you to find out about this.” He redirected his eyes to Andre before Kevin got the chance to respond. “I believe we are ready.”

“To the center for gods sake, shake hands!”

Kevin saw it, the shock and realization on Eddy’s face before he saw Double Dee smiling that gentle smile again. There was something wrong with it though like a switch had been flipped in the nerd, allowing something dark out of him. Something that Kevin had never seen and found…he wasn’t sure. It was like when they had been on the beach again, when he’d found out that Nazz and Double Dee had a friendship that he wasn’t aware of. Was it jealousy? What was it?! His heart was racing, hands shaking and he could feel heat rising in his face; especially now that the Edd was stretching his muscles. Those astonishingly strong looking muscles.

Right…Kevin had already forgotten that Double Dee was surprisingly toned. That he didn’t look the weak dork that everyone at their school assumed his was. What came next though, Kevin could stifle the gasp. The hat that no one had ever seen Double Dee without was off. His hair shaved on all sides leaving only the top with a mass of long and thick, black, hair. He tied it back quickly, showing off the odd braid on the side of his head, seemingly out of place and ruining the symmetry of the haircut.

Edd taped up his hands expertly and shook them out before stuffing them into the ratty old gloves he’d been holding. “You know,” he said addressing Thomas. “When we set this up, I had hoped I wouldn’t have to be in the ring. I wanted Eddy to have his chance to win against Thomas without my interference. I had hoped to keep this part of my life separate from my school life as much as possible.”

“Double Dee?” Kevin said. “You don’t have to do this, you’ll just get hurt. You can’t even block right!”

Slumping, Edd looked over to the boy, his crush as it were, then glanced at Andre—holding up a finger. The man nodded and Edd leaned forwards. He studied Kevin in his closeness, the way he tensed and relaxed when Edd stopped an inch from his face, and the way his eyes fought not to avert themselves.

Leaning further forwards until his lips brushed against Kevin’s ear. “You’re not going to talk to me anymore after tonight, most likely, so give me this at least.” He whispered, pulling back. The confusion on Kevin’s face was appealing, as it had always been when the boy was having particular difficulty in a class they shared. He knew his face must have shown the softness that Kevin was more acclimatized to, based on the ginger’s own softening expression. 

“So get out of the ring.” He said, almost sadly.

Smiling, the taller boy wrapped an arm around Kevin’s shoulder and dragging him forwards into a, quick, harsh kiss. “No,” Edd said. “I’ve got my pride too.”

Kevin stumbled back, watching as the burly man, Andre, stepped back into the ring and demanded the opponents shake hands for the final time or face forfeit. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to hit Double Dee. He could forgive the kiss later, but this was entirely unnecessary. And yet, watching as Edd took his position holding out a fist, he suddenly wanted to see what the boy could do. He didn’t want Edd hurt though, he didn’t want to see him get hit or injured and he sure as hell didn’t want to be the one to do it.

“Our fighters!” Andre called. “Finally! We’ve got new challenger…Whatever this ginger kid’s name is, Versus Three D!”

Kevin tensed and gripped the end of his mouth guard. “I forfeit.” He said. “I refuse. I can’t fight with Double Dee…Or Three D…Whatever his name is.”


	5. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god guys. your comments have all been so sweet.  
> I'm so sorry for the delay. -_- admittedly I am very slow at updating, though I won't abandon anything, promise <3
> 
> I'm not usually one to push social media, but I would love to actually talk to the people reading this so, if you did want to contact me somehow  
> my twitter handle is twitter.com/skeletonwheel  
> and my tumblr is SkeletonTyrant.tumblr.com
> 
> Both were created months ago so I could talk about my writing, but I'm terrible at networking so they're underused. Feel free to contact me though :)

Saturday night had ended anti-climactically. Kevin had forfeit the match leaving Thomas with no alternatives other than to face Eddy or bow out as a coward. He left of course with talk of cheating and being set up with a fake fight. Tank and Snake, the hooligans that they were, had bowed out with more grace than the sporto and scampered away with a promise to avoid Eddy at all cost, but the twerp had shouted and raged until Andre tossed him out.

He had far more to deal with than an arrogant teen right now. He’s risked his neck for Eddy and the price was a heavy one, favors owed to him or not. It was heavy for everyone who lived within the peach creek area and fought at the warehouse. Edd had addressed the possibilities of what would happen, explained that if he was allowed they would need to lay low for a while, whether or not he had a detective on his side. So matches at the warehouse were moved to the next town over, and Edd and his team were suspended for twelve months. One full year. 

It was fine, he supposed. The fighting had just been a way for him to work out his aggressions and Rolf, Johnny, and Ed always had to explain bruises and injuries that had no way of occurring on the football field or, heaven forbid, shop class. It would be a weight off of all of them, but it would also be an empty spot in their lives from then on. Edd would especially miss the comradery and closeness he felt from being with his peers who cared nothing about how he’d been in elementary and middle school, and only cared for who he was then.

He knew the price though, he knew it needed to be done and he was lucky that the group didn’t cave in on him and threaten him as they had other’s in the past who had left for anything less than going pro or leaving for college. His team, his friends, had similarly understood Edd’s desire to help Eddy and agreed to assist in whatever way they could despite the impending suspension. 

So, as Edd walked down the sidewalk to the corner store on Sunday morning, he hadn’t expected to see Kevin standing by the light pole at the entrance to the ‘thieves path’ nor had he expected the shorter male to drag him down it and shove him against a tree.

“Here.” Kevin said, forcefully holding out a wad of bills. “Thomas told everyone about how you kissed me, and how he beat the shit out of you for it.”

Edd rolled his eyes. “I don’t want the money, nor do I care what Thomas ‘T-man’ Hannigan says he did to me.” He said as evenly as he could manage. “I want this over and to go back to my normal life.”

“Fighting in an abandon warehouse is not normal, Dork!” Kevin snapped. “You’re going to get hurt one of these days!”

“Then it is beneficial for you that it is no longer any of your concern.” Edd said with a rueful smile. “You may return to ignoring my existence, and I will do what I do best.”

“And what’s that?” Kevin said, voice still on edge. “Manipulating people?”

“Pretending to be someone I no longer am.” Edd said. “Can you imagine how the parents in our community would look at me if they found out that little Eddward, who volunteers at soup kitchens and tutors, likes to fight until he’s sore and bruised? That to deal with his anger issues and to control his temper he joined an illegal fighting ring?”

“Anger issues?”

“Oh yes,” Edd said, voice growing almost serene. “My parents are never home, I’m alone most of the time, and as much as a value my time by myself it does get difficult to remain…fine…when it is I who must seek out the company of others and not the other way around.” He stood to his full height. “No one in our small community seeks Double Dee. They’re content to let me rot. So I sought those who would. I became closer to Marie and started out as Jimmy is, assisting fighters by treating wounds.

“To be needed is not something you find in a place where you spend a majority of your time alone.”

“So you would rather pretend to be Three D than face your own issues?” Kevin’s voice was growing almost condescending as an annoyed pitying look flit across his face. “I thought you were better than that.”

Edd smirked, voice dryly contradicting Kevin’s accusation. “You are mistaken.” He said slowly. “I’m not pretending to be Three D. Three D and Double Dee, despite the different names and attitudes, are one in the same. Just as Kevin Bar and the captain of the Baseball team are the same. The difference is, my academic career is where I am captain.” He leaned forwards, mouth only inches from Kevin’s ear. “Does it bother you that I’m not helpless? That I don’t need your protection?”

“Fuck off.” Kevin shoved Edd back. “I still haven’t seen you hit anyone, so I don’t believe you.”

“You saw what my team can do, what my dietary and physical training recommendations can achieve, and you doubt me?” Edd lowered his eyes. “Perhaps, one day, I’ll show you just what I can do.”

Kevin scowled, this was not Double Dee. He didn’t know what this monster that had possessed the once timid boy was, but it was not the dork that he held some modicum of affection for; this was a volatile, manipulative creature. He stepped back further, lip curling. “I can’t believe I actually thought you were a good person.”

Bitter laughter bubbled out of Edd’s mouth. “You say that, but you’re no better, so let’s not pretend to be high and mighty. You are no better than I am, the only difference is people have preconceptions of who I am, and when they are broken, they can’t handle the truth behind it; and you have always been a bully at heart.”

“Fuck. You.” Kevin shoved Edd once more and stomped off down the path.

Edd frowned, watching the redhead disappear from sight, and dug his palms into his eyes; pushing back the burn of saline as he breathed deeply to get his emotions back under control. His feet dragged a little more as he started moving again. Polished black shoes picked up dust and his pressed slacks picked up small seedpods from the sticker bushes that grew along the path. 

Eddy was almost as cold as Kevin had been once Edd had arrived at the store to check on him. It was confusion, Edd knew, and he knew that eventually everyone would get over it, but for now all he could do was bear with it. He glanced down at his phone. There were very few people he could call now. At least for the moment, Ed was always available to him, or Marie, or Nazz, but somehow he felt that they would need time away from him. Marie wasn’t out of the group as Edd was, but she was severely inconvenienced by the venue change. 

He needed to hit something; to be hit, to feel something other than the sinking loneliness in his stomach. Dread was creeping up on him, waves of anxiety filled his chest and rolled down his spine; maybe Kevin had been a little right. But he felt better when he was part of a group even knowing they wouldn’t be around to protect him, he could do that himself. So, Edd dragged his feet all the way back to his home in an uncharacteristic display of remorse. He was back to being his invisible old self, right? He was the one that no one noticed unless they needed something. Only now he didn’t have the knowledge that there was an entire warehouse of people who would welcome his presence and acknowledge him. 

“Eddward?” Mr. Barr called, frowning. “What’s got you down?”

Edd tried to force a smile at the man, but the stern look he received smothered any hope that he could continue on his downward spiral in peace. Instead he bit his lip and paused as the man crossed the street, and waited. Mr. Barr, grabbed his face, turning it from side to side and Edd jerked his head away. “I didn’t fight last night.” He said simply.

“You look like your dog just died.” The man said.

“I’m out.” Edd confided. “Eddy was being threatened in a way that could have negatively affected his future, so I talked to my team and we gave up our position to make sure that kid wouldn’t bother him anymore. They can go back eventually, but I’m out.”

“I bet that’s not all.” Mr. Barr sat down on the curb and motioned for Edd to sit with him. “Tell me about it.”

“Thomas Hannigan started trying to blackmail Eddy with bodily harm in order to gain access to my former research papers to sell them. If Eddy denied him two of the ruffians from PCHS were to break his legs and ruin his scholarship opportunities. So, I set up a match that was supposed to end with Eddy and Thomas facing off.” He hesitated. “But…He…Kevin came as part of his team so I stepped in to stop Eddy from fighting Kevin, and Thomas forfeit instead of fighting.”

“And?” Mr. Barr was watching intently, in a way that Edd imagined his own father would have had he been a more hands on parent.

Edd looked away. “And now I feel like I’ve gone back to the time before I had friends. Eddy only spoke to me long enough today to tell me to leave, and Kevin thinks I’m some kind of hellspawn. I haven’t spoken with the others, but I’m sure they need time away from me as well…It’s just…I don’t know I can’t accurately describe it.”

“Lonely.” Mr. Barr offered. “You feel secluded, like no one in the world can possibly understand what’s going on in your head.” He sighed. “You’ve got a lot to contend with, Eddward. I’m not going to lie. You’ve worked hard to keep your professional and school life separate from your personal life. Not many teens do that, so I don’t think they’re going to fully understand what it must be like for you. They’ll definitely need time. But you don’t need to be afraid to seek them out if you need someone to talk to. That Marie would certainly be here in minutes if you called.”

Edd nodded. “I know that logically. But…It’s more like I’ve lost a portion of my identity.”

The ginger detective nodded. “Well, you’ll have to work through that on your own. But give your friends a call, I’m sure they’re more than willing to support you until you feel like yourself again.”

“Thank you, Mr. Barr.” Edd said slowly.

0o0o0oo0o0o0

Edd opted out of the beach that year. He was still feeling down days later when it was time to leave and didn’t actually want to leave his bed. He did, of course. He had chores to do and study sessions to plan for and volunteer work to do. He also had to keep training. He might not have been invited to fight anymore, but he wasn’t going to throw all the hard work he did away; but it had been a struggle to force himself out of the comforting warmth of his blankets.

It continued to be a struggle during the following weeks as well. Kevin wouldn’t make eye contact with him, Eddy was avoiding him like the plague which would often mean Ed wasn’t available either since Eddy was now monopolizing the boy’s time and Marie was spending a majority of her time with Nazz. Sarah was trying to teach Jimmy the basics of fighting, and Rolf…Rolf had been the biggest help of all of the cul-de-sac teens. He was always willing to be an ear for Edd to speak to in exchange for help around the makeshift farm in his backyard. Edd didn’t mind helping and was fascinated by some of the practices Rolf employed to help plants grow larger.

Even that fizzled out though. Rolf was no longer planting but maintaining. He could weed faster than Edd and didn’t need his help with the harvest either. So Edd found himself secluded to his house, or wandering out in the dead of night. In the times that someone did seek him out, he tossed on a carefree smile and assisted them but primarily he felt…Lonely, as Mr. Barr had suggested. But he also felt that if he showed it, if he made it clear that he was lonely and sad as a result that would surely put an unnecessary burden on his friends.

Tonight was one of those nights. Edd slunk outside, dressed a-typically from how the community viewed him, in brightly colored sneakers, tight jeans, a tanktop and no hat. If he were found no one was going to recognize him immediately, and that was what he’d always banked on. That was the most effective way to split his home and school life. It was stupid, yes, people should recognize him no matter what he wears, but the first time he’d left his home without a hat after starting highschool, it had been almost a rush. He’d run into some of the jocks, that were on the swim team and they hadn’t even glanced at him.

He was normally cajoled, at least until he’d formed his reputation as the go to tutor; the person who could help you understand a new material and pass a test on it with an A in less than 3 sessions. He’d become average, but he still separated his life, he was better than average when he was out an unknown. He was confident without the weight of his hat and sweater vest. He was quick without the stiffness of his ironed pants and dress shoes. Edd was capable, and he wasn’t afraid of being the monster that crept through the dark.

He didn’t notice, however, the figure following him off his street. Edd just wanted to wander, to clear his thoughts in the cool air of the summer night. He wanted to plan his schedule for the next week, to start studying for the next year and to maybe get Ed free so they could go to lunch. 

“Dork.” Kevin’s voice was loud behind him, as if directly in his ear rather than several feet behind. “What are you doing out this late?”

Edd twisted to look at him. “Thinking.” He said simply. “You’re following me?”

“You’re walking around in the middle of the night.” Kevin stated obviously.

“It’s not your concern.” Edd said, turning to walk away. The conversation wouldn’t go anywhere anyhow. It would just end in them arguing.

“You gonna keep running?” The redhead said. “Not face any of your problems?!”

Edd turned again, he could feel his eyes burning. “And what am I running from? Enlighten me.”

Kevin was silent.

“As I expected,” Edd eyed him for a moment. “I’m not running from anything, Kevin. I’m coping with what I have and the results of my actions.”

“And that means cutting yourself off from everyone?”

“I’m not!” He shouted, voice breaking slightly. “…I’m not…Why did you follow me Kevin? If you’re planning to tell me how unpleasant I am, I’d rather if you didn’t. I’m having enough trouble convincing myself that I’m not.”

“I was just concerned.” Kevin answered slowly. “Dad always says that people who go out in the middle of the night are one of two things; up to no good or drunk.”

Edd just shook his head. “I’m not up to no good, nor have I ingested fermented grains.” He said. “I just needed to clear my head.”

“Uh-huh.” The ginger said. “Then what’s with the getup? You hardly look like yourself.”

Scowling, Edd began to walk again, quicker this time. “Believe it or not, Kevin, these are the clothing I prefer.”

“I don’t believe it.” Kevin said. “If you preferred them why don’t you wear them?”

“Because my home life and school life have been separate for the last 6 years at least.” Edd was growing irritated. Why was Kevin asking him so many irritatingly obvious questions? “As it is, I believe I have explained this to you in the past weeks.”

“Yeah, well explain it to me again, ‘cause I still don’t get it.” He said with frustration equal to what Edd was feeling. “I just can’t comprehend why someone who acts so confident hides themselves. So one of two things must be true, right? You’re either lying to me, or you’re lying to yourself. I think you’re lying to yourself and you’re dressing and acting this way to prove something.”

“You’re grasping at straws, Kevin.”  
“I’m not.” Kevin said.

Edd stopped, shoving the ginger boy into the nearest alleyway with no care who could possibly be down it. Kevin was caged between his arms, his body, and a brick wall. “You are assuming that the me I have presented to those around me is my true self, but as I have explained before, Kevin, neither the Double Dee you met at school, nor the Three D you met at the warehouse are false. Both are still Eddward. I am capable of having multiple facets to my personality as I am capable of enjoying a plethora of activities, even if some of them are a-typical.”

Kevin felt his face redden and his body tense. This was the Three D act, right? It felt the same. It still confused him though, it still made him want to know what Edd was capable of. Why was he even doing this though? The boy had made it clear that he’d wanted nothing to do with Kevin, at least not Kevin’s help. He blinked rapidly for a moment to strengthen his resolve and looked up at Double Dee with a stern face; but Double Dee was smirking at him in that so unlike Double Dee way.

The taller male leaned in, pressing his lips chastely to Kevin’s. “Stop digging, Kevin.” He said softly. “I guarantee you won’t like who you find at the bottom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super presumptuous, but I would love fan art of the story. I can make my own of course so it's not necessary, but I kinda get the feeling that even if they were just stick figures, they'd be super cute.
> 
> sorry for being rude <3


	6. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ CLICK THIS](http://franksandstein.deviantart.com/art/RevEdd-3D-554049558) it's a draw of sort of how I personally see Edd...it was done pretty quickly so please disregard the shoddy quality (and the fact that I have a dA). When I post arts I'll be tagging with #bettingonedd so...there's that.

Edd stuffed his hands into his pockets. After last night it seemed that Kevin was finally going to avoid him. He’d walked out to the mailbox that morning while Kevin had been working on his motorcycle. They’d shared brief eye contact that Kevin had broken with a glare as he threw down his wrench and stomped off. Edd felt both better and worse somehow.

On one hand, it meant that Kevin was finally understanding him and seeing him for the person he was, angrily accepting the fact that the person he knew was all smoke and mirrors. On the other hand, the one person who was primarily uninvolved and wanted to understand him was now going to avoid him. It would save him the issues later on though, right? It was the logical choice. He liked Kevin but the boy, despite his nonaggression from the stolen kisses, wasn’t going to like him back, not in the way that he wanted.

“Double Dee,” The shrill, though not unpleasant, voice of Sarah brought his attention to the world around him. She was standing as she usually did, hands on hips looking as if she wanted to hit someone. “What are you doing?” she demanded.

“Checking the mail.” He said as if it were the most obvious thing.

“I meant what are you doing ignoring everyone?” She snapped. “This isn’t like you; shutting everyone out and acting like you don’t have anyone. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?!”

Edd frowned. The question wasn’t meant to be literal, he knew, but it struck a chord in him. He’d spent his high school career separating the two halves of his life to the point that no one but a select few knew what he was like when he was outside of school and away from his peers that knew him as a goody-two shoes. Unlike his peers that knew him as a fighter also knew of his good grades and school life, he had very few people outside of the club to share his interests with or his true nature. Who was he? Who was he now that it was beginning to look like that missing half of his life was a greater portion than he initially believed?

“I don’t know.” Edd answered. Maybe Kevin was correct. Maybe he was suppressing himself and hiding beneath a façade, but which one was the fake? Was either part real at all?

He sighed, eyeing the mail in his hands—most of it junk—as he started back towards the house. Sarah was still there, watching him, he knew. He could hear her feet stomping along behind him as she approached him with a much more forceful intention. Edd couldn’t bring himself to care though. Time might have passed, and he probably should have been adapting to life without the club; but it felt more like a piece of him was missing, as if he were missing a limb.

“Double Dee!” The girl snapped. “You’re acting like an asshole!”

“I’m trying to cope!” He barked back, barely turning to look at her. “I have done everything in my power to keep my two lives separate and now that one is gone what am I to do other than cope!? I could rely on friends right? But everyone is either not talking to me, or has had enough of me by now! You want me to stop acting like an asshole, tell me who I am or wait until I figure it out on my own so I can know how to act around you without offending your delicate sensibilities!”

“How can we help if you don’t talk to us?!” Sarah’s voice raised, bordering yelling. “You’ve holed yourself up for weeks! How can we help you adjust if you’re not willing to talk?!”

“Because everyone has been so understanding?” He’s expression was growing dark. Though his hat covered most of his eyebrows the wrinkle between them was deep enough to be noticeable. “I’ve been a part of that group for years now, and I gave that up to help a friend, my team gave that up to help a friend; that friend won’t even talk to me now.”

“I told you not to get involved with Eddy!” Sarah shrieked. “I told you!”

“Tsk.” Edd sucked his teeth, walking off without responding and slammed his front door before Sarah could follow him in. Yes, she had told him that Eddy was up to no good; that he was scheming again. But he hadn’t been. He’d been the victim of blackmail under threat of physical harm and the loss of scholarships he had worked hard to earn. Perhaps Edd could have handled the situation in a different way, or let Eddy take care of it himself. But the best way to keep someone from messing with you was to make them either respect you or fear you, and Thomas Hannigan had no respect for anyone but his own narcissistic self.

It may not have been the best method, but there was nothing he could do about it now. 

Edd dropped the mail on the coffee table to sort through later. It was quiet in the house. The absence of his mother and father, usually his preference, was grating. They didn’t know the violent side of him, they didn’t know that it existed, but he would have valued their presence, even if it was a silent one.

He sat in the silence of his home most of the day, waiting for the time no one would notice him leaving, or at least have no care to follow him when he did. His usual cleaning had accounted for a small portion of the day, but due to his unusual amount at home significantly reduced the dirt tracked in and the overall amount of grime he had allowed to build up. Other portions of the day were spent studying, writing a schedule he needed to adhere to at the beginning of the next week—tutoring sessions and volunteer work—and finally making a call.

Edd didn’t expect an answer, not when the person he was calling was one of the senior members of the club, but the called had been picked up with a tired sound ‘what’s up, three?’

“Do you have time to meet somewhere?” Edd asked. “Anywhere is fine at this point.”

There was a short laugh from the speaker. “Yeah, I got time. You need to work out some frustrations?”

“Yeah.” Edd said.

“I’ll bring the stuff. I’ve got Shana with me though, mind if she tags along?”

“I like Shana well enough,” Edd stated. “Is she okay with it?”

Another laugh came through. “Dude, she’s totally into it. Says that the testosterone is really hot.”

“Thanks Darwin.” Edd smiled a little, feeling something akin to happiness for the first time in was seemed like forever.

“No problem man, don’t wait so long to call next time.” He said. “Just cause you can’t fight with us don’t mean we’re not friends.”

“Sorry.”

“Think nothing of it, for now.” He paused. “Shana says we should meet in the park, or on the trails. She has her own reputation to protect, you know? Not aiming for MMA like I am so no surveillance.”

“Park is fine, there are plenty of areas no one likes to go near at night.” Edd stood from his place on the couch. “Meet you in fifteen?”

“Sounds good.”

Relief flooded the Edd as he climbed the stairs. Darwin was a good friend, one of the few younger seniors at a startling twenty years old where the others seemed to be nearly thirty if not older. The young man had a good head on his shoulders though, and was serious about having a career in the MMA where most of the members were in it just to beat the shit out of someone. The first time Edd had seen him, he’d nearly mistaken the man as Rolf from behind. His girlfriend, Shana, was a year younger and a bit more delicate than Edd would have expected her boyfriend, but her attitude was enormous and her acceptance was saintly.

She’d been the one to suggest he and Darwin become friends of a sort since Darwin was a little curious and she was always up for something new. This, this was the part of Edd that had not been shown to the people he knew outside of the club. This was the part of Edd that even his team was not privy.

So with his cellphone tucked in his jeans and a tank top stretched over his chest, Edd returned to the living room, tossing his hat on the couch, and tugged on his shoes as he left the house. Kevin’s house was dark, as were most on his street, thankfully. That meant no one would notice him leaving, and no one would follow him.

The park, ten minute walk from the end of the street, seemed to arrive before him more quickly than he’d anticipated. It was only a little passed 1am when he found the two friends. Shana was grinning from ear to ear with a flashlight shining up into her face, casting eerie shadows around her eyes. Darwin was laying in the grass that sparsely grew along the tree line, laughing.

“Hey, Three,” He said, trying to sound serious though the mirth in his voice somewhat prevented it. “Talk with us for a minute. You sounded really unhappy on the phone.”

“I…” He sat next to Darwin, tentatively laying back in the grass himself. “I didn’t expect anyone from the club would have anything to do with me. My team and the guy I was trying to help all are fed up with me. Or so it seems. And Eddy, the guy I was trying to help, is inundating Ed with plans so I get no time with him.”

Shana straddled his hips. “It’s more than that.” She stated. “Out with it.”

“I’ve also been struggling.” Edd said. “An identity crisis I suppose. Aside from my team, no one outside of the club knows how I am away from school.” He gently placed his hands on Shana’s hips. “Everyone seems to feel that I should hurry up and deal with it, hence their frustration with me; but it’s not so simple. I’ve been trying to deal with it; trying to figure out how much of me is this or that. But I can’t pin it down, I want both, but I can’t have both.”

“Who says?” Darwin’s voice was demanding as he rolled onto his side. His dark eyes alight in the darkness with passion. “Who says you can’t be a brain and a fighter? When you get to college there will be plenty of athletics you can try out for, hell, maybe if there isn’t already a legit fight club at your school you can be the one to start it.” He leaned in. “You have too many possible futures ahead of you Eddward; and maybe you, and your friends, are just too close to see the bigger picture.”

Edd felt his eyelids droop a little. Shana was rubbing her hands along his torso now, occasionally brushing his bare skin with her fingertips and Darwin seemed to been intent on sharing his air. “What will I do if it causes trouble?” He asked quietly, shifting his knees up as he felt Shana lean forwards.

“You’ll kick some ass.” The young woman whispered into his ear. “You think I’d let my boyfriend sleep with just anyone that isn’t me? No way. If it’s not me it has to be someone with a high value who’s going to let me in on the action. They have to have potential and confidence, and worth. You’ve totally got all those things Eddward…Plus you’re pretty cute. Much cuter than that meat head I’m dating.”

“Hey!” Was Darwin’s faux offended response. “I’m plenty cute! And you like my meat headedness. Maybe I’ll just leave you for Three! He’ll understand me!”

“Shut up and kiss him, idiot.”

Edd smiled and pressed his lips to Darwin’s, sighing under the soft touch of the woman who was still atop him, now grinding her pelvis into his as she pushed up his shirt and removed her own. They’d done this before, several times in fact, though not out in public. Usually Edd would follow the two to Darwin’s cheap little apartment or meet them at a motel. Darwin did have to ask permission beforehand, but Shana had not denied him yet, and being that she was away at University usually, she’d only actually joined in a time or two. 

He lifted a hand, running it smoothly from Shana’s hip to her breast, kneading the soft mound through her bra. Darwin wasted little time reaching a hand under his girlfriend for the button of Edd’s jeans; and Edd was content to let them do as they pleased. Clothing came off or was pulled aside piece by piece until Darwin was the only one looking remotely put together.

Edd had only been left in his shirt, though that was better than Shana who was on her back, stark naked—though Edd certainly wasn’t going to complain. He traced the beauty marks down her body nipping and licking as the hulking fighter sat back on his haunches behind Edd, gently stretching him. It burned but not in a bad way. His body was simply no longer used to the penetration, not after his few months of celibacy due to exams then trying to assist Eddy, then his isolation.

“Like that?” Darwin asked when Edd gasped against Shana’s pelvis. He dug his fingers in a little deeper, pressing them against Edd’s prostate. He laughed a little. “Next time don’t wait so long.”

“Definitely won’t.” Edd mumbled, burying his mouth in Shana. He lapped at her, running his tongue across her pink folds and nipping gently at the bundle of nerves that had steadily swollen as her arousal had grown. Lubrication had wet her thoroughly, or would have had he not been brushing it away with his tongue. Edd grinned, probably more like a shark than anyone would have thought possible. “You’ve been eating a lot of fruit, Shana.” He said. “Taste good.”

She snorted. “Yeah, well, unlike meat head there, my diet is more than chicken and brown rice.” She wiggled a little. “When are you two going to be done with foreplay?”

“Don’t want to hurt’em.” Darwin said.

“I’m fine,” Edd responded. 

“You sure?” He asked, passing a condom to the Edd. “Shana’s just being impatient.”

“Just do it.” Edd said shortly, wasting no time in tearing opened the foil packaging and rolling the condom down his cock. He stroked himself a few times, listening to the sound of his friend doing the same. He held a hand back when he heard the sound of the lube bottle snapping opened and used the meager amount to coat himself. 

Shana lifted her legs over Edd’s shoulders as he crawled forward and rolled her hips upwards. Edd slid into her with ease, groaning as she moaned. Darwin responded with a grunt of his own, using a hand to spread the younger male opened as he guided his own dick into him.

It hurt a little, but Edd didn’t mind it. He felt as though he were encased in ecstasy and protected by the warmth of his two friends. Darwin was vigorous as ever, doing his best not to hurt his friend and occasionally taking a moment to add more lube to his cock. Edd was tight, he knew. He rarely masturbated with his ass, so it was bound to have lost some of its elasticity in disuse. With every thrust forward from Darwin, though, his own hips were forced forwards and into Shana’s. She would groan and run her hands across Edd’s back, kiss down his neck and occasionally bite. He returned the favor with enthusiasm, pinching or massaging her sensitive areas of flesh and finally reaching down between them to press his fingers against her clit. 

The rhythm was kept by Darwin whose thrusts were becoming more powerful and erratic as his orgasm approached. Edd kept it up though, teasing Shana’s sensitive spots while taking pleasure in her heat and the fullness of his ass. It was good. So very good; and became even better when the older teen began to whine, her channel contracting around him in quick, even, spasms. It quickly became a chain reaction. Edd came next, groaning and collapsing; and then Darwin who was by far the loudest and roared as he pulled himself out, ripping off the condom and letting his cum splatter along Edd’s back.

It was just as satisfying as Edd recalled as he rolled himself into the grass and removed the second skin. He knotted the end, planning to toss it on his way out.

“Double Dee?” The voice of Kevin caused a cold chill to overtake the boy and the flashlight shining in his eyes blinded him. “What the fuck.”

“Kevin.” He greeted in an as amicable voice as he could muster.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kevin’s voice was rising. “Do you even know how dangerous this is?!”

“I am aware.” He stated, looking away. “I told you didn’t I? If you kept digging you wouldn’t like what you found.”

“So what? You just fuck around in public?!” Kevin snapped. 

“So what if he does?” Shana said, pulling on her shorts. “How is that any business of yours?”

“I’m not talking to you!”

“Hey!” Darwin snapped, throwing Edd’s jeans to him. “You don’t talk to her. You were with that twerp right? From the warehouse? What do you know? You follow someone like that, you listen to his orders? You know how much trouble he caused?”

“What?” Kevin seemed more confused now. “What are you talking about?”

“He’s talking about Thomas,” Edd supplied and frowned whilst zipping his jeans. “Go home Kevin.”

“I’m just trying to look out for you.” The ginger replied.

“I don’t need you to. If you haven’t noticed I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.” He said. 

“Just last night you were having an identity crisis, now you’re fine?” Kevin threw down his flashlight. “Make up your mind! How can I help if you’re like this?!”

Edd felt something snap inside of him. His anger from the weeks, though dulled by the sex and his physical exhaustion, felt as though it had reached the boiling point. “Are you my boyfriend, Kevin?” His voice was quiet, and sharp; the tone was forceful and his face blank. “Do you have any reason to want to help me? What help have you given me to begin with? Insisting that I’m one thing and not the other, that I’m really the Double Dee you know from school and not the Three D you met briefly at the warehouse. What do you know about me? What do you think you know about me? And why do you think you have any right to demand answers of me? I owe you nothing.”

“You owe me an explanation!”

“I. Owe. You. Nothing.” Edd repeated. “Go home.”

Kevin scowled and turned. He didn’t know why he was so upset; but as he stomped home at 2am it became clear to him that Double Dee was at least partially right. He wasn’t the Dweeb he knew from school. That Double Dee wouldn’t be caught dead without his hat or with his bare ass on the ground. That Double Dee also wouldn’t be involved in threesomes and had too much romanticism in his heart. The Double Dee in the park tonight was not the one he knew. So maybe he was both in some ways. Maybe Kevin also needed to reevaluated his knowledge of Double Dee and come to a new conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys seriously, all of your comments are so sweet D: Imma cry. Sorry I haven't responded to any individually, I should probably start doing that.
> 
> Is there anything anyone would like me to try and write? I'm being presumptuous again but I figure if anyone would like to see something written and don't much like writing themselves then I could at least try. Fic, original, whatever you have in mind.
> 
> Contact me! :D  
> Twitter:[SkeletonWheel](https://twitter.com/SkeletonWheel)  
> rarely used tumblr:[SkeletonTyrant](http://skeletontyrant.tumblr.com)


	7. Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update! I've got somethings I'd like to say, but I'll post those in the end notes, so go ahead and enjoy the story

For the remainder of summer Kevin avoided Edd. It was to be expected but what hurt was the way the jock would avert his eyes, or in some cases leave altogether. Whether it was the library, the corner store, or even their own street, Kevin would gather his things silently and leave. 

The rest of the cul-de-sac remained the same. Eddy still wasn’t talking to him, Ed was still being monopolized by Eddy; Rolf, Johnny and Jimmy were avoiding him more obviously now that Sarah had spread it around that he’d turned into a jerk. It wasn’t necessarily a lie. Edd knew that he’d been standoffish since he was struggling with his own place in the world, but he also couldn’t help but to be irritated with her. Midway through her teens or not, she should have been able to understand the need for space and silent reassurance. Nazz was the only one that seemed to be willing to speak with him for any extended amount of time, but even she had a life and spent most of her time with Marie doing couple-things.

Darwin and Shana had become a more noticeable presence in his life, though they’d not engaged in sex since the night Kevin had found them, the two had become regular visitors at his house which had only caused Kevin to distance himself further. Never once did Edd see the red-head when the two were visiting, but he would always turn up once the pair left. Edd didn’t want to make assumptions, but it seemed that Kevin either didn’t want to face the fact that Edd, the ‘double-dork’ of the cul-de-sac, really wasn’t what he thought, or that he was homophobic. But then, that was based on his own limited observations.

His parents, who were now somewhere in South America’s heart had even noticed a change in their lone child. Edd spoke less to his parents when they called, giving them cursory updates on his studies, happenings I the town and ending with slow and hesitant “I love you.” 

Now with the summer vacation ending, Edd for the first time it seemed was feeling regret. He’d only wanted to help his friend, but maybe also, he wanted to show off a little. That was normal right? He’d always wanted to share that part of his life with Eddy, but the boy had been doing so well to stay out of trouble. Maybe subconsciously he took it as an opportunity to try and include him. Or maybe he’d been trying to show his friend that he wasn’t as helpless as everyone thought. Though now it was all moot-point. Why was he still even trying to evaluate the reason? Shouldn’t he have been trying to mend his friendships? But what if it were too late now? Should he even bother? Weeks had passed by with little to no contact with anyone; they clearly didn’t want to talk to him for any reason. 

 

The first day of school came. Edd was a senior. Compared to most of his year-mates he appeared small and went unnoticed; though his clothing didn’t help. Like every year before Edd had put on his ‘Double Dee’ nerd persona for school, it was a shield in a way, even if it was a part of him. It simply made passing the day simpler since it was what had been expected in previous years. This time, however, Edd couldn’t help but feel exhaustion creeping up on him as the day dragged on. Eyes were on him, he knew they were, the whispers seldom reached his ears, but he could see mouths moving, fingers pointing, and eyes quickly looking away when he caught them, though in some cases the stare was opened and unabashed. 

He felt sick.

Kevin, for all of the coldness Edd had forced the boy to release upon him, was not the type to spread rumors and thus it was unlikely that he’d told anyone about the fight club, or what he’d seen in the park. Eddy also wasn’t likely going to bring up the club due to his scholarship and still growing reputation as a ‘decent guy’. His friends…No…His team…No, that still wasn’t right. His…Previous team—maybe—weren’t going to jeopardize their chance to be admitted once their suspension was up by running their mouths. He also trusted that they wouldn’t make up falsehoods about him, though that may have been the case, he had faith that they were not the types who would do such a thing. Starting rumors—based on lies especially—implied malicious intentions and while, once again, they weren’t speaking with him, he doubted they would do something so out of character.

Edd went home early that day, and the next day, and the next. The teachers didn’t say anything. He turned in his work, he let the guidance counselor know he was struggling with something that he wasn’t ready to discuss and did just enough to get by without being noticed by anyone.

He still did his exercises. He ran, lifted, and practiced with Darwin when he came to visit or when his mind wouldn’t settle. But he was still unable to shake the depression that had crept up on him and in slow, small, increments it took him over. Isolation was a strange thing. Usually Edd enjoyed being alone. It was peaceful, but he also had always had the option to visit with his friends. Now that option had gone and he had no choice. 

Sitting in his house, at the desk near his bedroom window, Edd could hear the laughter of his peers as they gathered outside—some for a game of street hockey and others to yell at them about making room for them to leave their driveways. He didn’t miss the jawbreaker factory worker gone cop trudging his way across the street, nor did he miss the angry tone with which he was speaking, though Edd couldn’t make out what was being said. He turned his eyes away from the window and slowly worked his way down to the stairs. 

There were no illusions that the man wasn’t heading towards his house, though it would likely take him a few moments since he appeared to be hounding his son and teammates. So, Edd waited and only a few minutes later it wasn’t disappointed when a rapid knock alerted him to the man’s arrival. Edd answered the door slowly, hoping to give the impression that he hadn’t been waiting.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Barr.” Edd smiled pleasantly at him.

“Don’t you give me that.” The man said sternly. “I got a call from your parents, they say you’ve been acting strange, then I walk outside to hear my son’s friends asking him to confirm whether or not you’re gay?” He frowned heavily. “What’s going on Eddward? I don’t think I’ve seen you outside of this house in weeks.”

His smile became tight, and fell within seconds. “I’m fine, Mr. Barr.” He said. “Just feeling a little…confused.”

“Can I come in?” 

Edd stood aside, allowing the tall man into the foyer. He shut the door careful not to gaze outside or acknowledge that he was even aware that there was a hockey game going on in front of his driveway. Mr. Barr led him through the living room, respectfully slipping off his shoes before he stepped onto the carpet.

“Tell me what’s going on Eddward.” He said motioning towards the sofa whilst seating himself. “What’s changed in the last few weeks?”

Edd could no longer hold the man’s gaze and averted his eyes, choosing instead to look at the baseboards. “Where do I begin.” He said with a frown.

“As cliché as it is, the beginning is usually the best place…But why don’t we start with when you and my son started acting like friends?”

Edd groaned audibly. “At the beginning of summer I heard his friends speculating about whether or not I was gay. He came and admitted to me what they were planning so I decided that I would help him win the bet if he helped me defend Eddy who was being threatened with bodily harm by two thugs and a baseball team member.” His head fell into his hands. “From there it got out of control. I gave up my position at the club so Eddy could face the ones threatening him in a fair fight, but they turned it around so instead I was supposed to be fighting them.”

“So, you thought the best way to solve the situation was with violence?” Mr. Barr asked.

Edd immediately looked up. “No!” he said quickly. “He wasn’t doing anything to protect himself, and I just wanted him to be able to confront the problem in a way that wouldn’t end up with him being in traction and losing his scholarship. He’s worked too hard to get where he is and Thomas isn’t going to risk his reputation for something as small as my essays from over the years.” 

Edd’s face must have turned red because Mr. Barr was giving him a knowing look. “Thomas Hannigan? He’s also the one who started a bet right? Specifically one aimed at humiliating you because of a perceived difference in sexuality?” Edd was nodding. “Never did like that kid. Why didn’t you go to an adult Eddward? You live alone for the most part, you’re plenty self-sufficient, but you’re still just a kid. You need to be able to rely on other people Edd.” He sighed. “Your parents are worried you know, they said they thought something was going on and if you needed to be punished to do so how I see fit, but it seems like you’re punishing yourself enough.

“So instead, why don’t you tell me the rest? How you’re feeling? Why you don’t seem to be out playing with your friends the way you used to? Whatever’s on your mind, I’m all ears.”

For the first time in what felt like years, Edd felt the unfamiliar stinging in his eyes. He shouldn’t have, he never cried about anything it seemed. He didn’t cry when Kevin or Marie and her sisters used to torture them, and he didn’t cry when his parents told him that he was old enough to stay home alone and were heading to underdeveloped parts of the world to lend aid. He didn’t even cry when he’d been abandoned by his best friends. But under the weight of it all and the support from the father of the young man he’d had a crush on for easily the past year, it was as if everything was suddenly over flowing.

“I don’t know who I am anymore.” He said, trying to keep an even voice and withstand the tears that were threatening to fall. “Without the club, it’s like some piece of me is being smothered. My friends aren’t talking to me either. Sarah spread it around that I was being unbearable, and Eddy—who won’t speak to me at all—is monopolizing Ed. Nazz and Marie offered to listen to me when I needed to talk, but I don’t want to interrupt their time together, and I also don’t think they’ll really understand what I’m…whatever is happening.

“I’ve never been the type to be depressed, but right now, I’m wondering if I’m even…” The dam broke and tears spilled over Edd’s cheeks. He wasn’t sure if the officer had meant he should open up now, but he had, and now he wasn’t certain he could say the words on his mind. He wasn’t even certain he knew how to put the feeling into words. “It’s like, I’m dying, but I can’t die.” He said with an occasional hiccup or sniffle. “I don’t want to do anything, I don’t want to study, or go to school, or eat, or exercise. I make myself get up and do all those things, but all I really want is to go to sleep and stay asleep, I’m always alone anyhow, so who would even notice if I just disappeared.”

“Edd.” Mr. Barr crossed the short distance and crouched in front of the teen, placing his hands heavily on the young man’s shoulders. “You’re not alone, okay? And people would definitely notice if you disappeared.” He smiled a little. “They just don’t know how to handle what you’re going through, just like you don’t know how to handle it, so they’re reacting the only way a teenager knows how—to assume that the world that they thought revolved around them is being corrupted. They're afraid of change. Give it time and they’ll come around. Until then, why don’t you call Ed over, or Marie and Nazz, or even those two more unsavory friends I’ve been seeing around lately, talk it over with them, and see if you can’t try to start integrating your two lives together.

“I’m not telling you to start picking fights at school, but why not be that confident boy I’ve had in cuffs more than once?”

“It’s not what people will expect.” Edd said in a watery voice, though the truth was that he was scared. What if people didn’t like that side of him and it made things worse? Then again, how could it get worse than being alone and having people whisper about you while you were looking them straight in the eyes? He supposed there were ways, but none that were plausible in a first world western country where, for the most part, people were relatively nonviolent.

Mr. Barr smiled widely. “Doing the unexpected is sure to get attention, and it might cause you some trouble, but if people refuse to accept something that is a part of you then you don’t have to be friend with them. There are over 300 million people in this country; out of that many you are sure to make at least one friend who’s going to stand by you through thick and thin.”

He stood, groaning as if he were creaking like the wooden floors of an old house. “I’ll come and check on you in a few hours Edd. But I want you to call a friend to come and stay with you, okay? That’s another part of your punishment; don’t be alone for the night.”

Edd watched the man with puffy eyes. “Mr. Barr.” He managed a weak smile. “Thank you.”

“No problem kid, anything for my favorite hooligan.”

For what seemed like hours after the officer had left his house, Edd sat on the sofa, contemplating what had been said to him and what he had also said. Mr. Barr was a good man, not very judgmental and most of all concerned for the wellbeing of all the neighbors and their children. What he had said was clearly not just words to placate a depressed teen, but something from the heart. 

So with that in his mind, Edd did as the man suggested and retrieved the cellphone from his room and thumbed through his contacts. The phone rang and rang, and for a moment Edd thought no one would pick up, but the familiar ‘hello’ almost made his heart flutter with nervousness.

“Ed…”he said carefully. “do you have some free time? Eddy can come too if you’re with him; I just don’t want to be alone right now, and I wanted to talk to you about something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is really awkward for me. I'm not sure how many, of if anyone, cares to hear it, but this year had been a helluva rollar coaster for me and my family. My mother died in March and for the past few months I've thrown myself into work. It's been hell, but I'm...sort of back. My updates have always been far spaced, but I still apologize for the length of this wait.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, as I've also stated (I think) before I'm also working on my own original pieces and as of right now, I'm not feeling very confident in anything I have written. My friends have assured me that it's good, but it's friends. While I trust them to be honest I think that they're naturally, and unintentionally, bias. If anyone here would be interested in being my sounding board, or just willing to read a sample and give their honest opinion of it I would be most appreciative. I understand that raw work isn't very good to begin with so I'm not expecting praise or anything of the sort. I just want honest thoughts on them.
> 
> I'm sort of protective of them, but I think that's normal. So if anyone is interested I'd love for you to let me know and we can figure out how from there. If you want to read but you don't want to so much critique, and since I'm not the biggest fan of tumblr I'll be posting samples on http://eamerritt.blogspot.com/
> 
> Also, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	8. 50% Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a simple update. Just a little filler pretty much. I've been going through and editing the previous chapters (though the edits have not yet been applied) It's not a significant difference, just slight chances in events though the outcome remains the same.
> 
> As usual I'm sorry for the extended wait. Let's face it I'm just terrible at updating more than once a year. The climax and conclusion are coming though, I think I'm going to stop at 10. But I'm not certain yet. When I'm finished with the edits I'll probably have a better Idea. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the installment folks.

Ed came over later that day, but Eddy had not; and despite Edd’s words, that he didn’t want to be alone, Ed was forced into leaving by his mother and sister. Slowly but surely it seemed that Edd was going to become the teen on the block known as the trouble maker. Then again, there was a high possibility that it was only Ed’s mother that had grown to dislike him. She was an irrational woman with a bad attitude and little self-control. She was after all the same woman who had demanded at one point that rather than take Ed’s door when he was grounded, that his father remove the entire staircase.

So for a larger portion of the evening Edd was alone, debating whether or not he should call Darwin. He didn’t want to bother the other man though. More times than not over the summer Darwin and Shana had come to keep him company and he’d long since decided that he couldn’t bother them with every little issue. He would just have to deal with his thoughts and emotions on his own. It was a crisis in his own mind anyhow, why should he involve anyone else in problems they wouldn’t be able to help solve?

Around 8pm Edd didn’t get a choice. Rolf had all but knocked down his door with Johnny and Jimmy in tow. For a moment he honestly believed they were there to beat him up. The intense look on Rolf’s face that was clearly unamused and unhappy, and the equally irate looks on the other two’s didn’t alleviate his impression. 

“Edd boy.” The foreign boy said in a rough tone. “You are tired of us?” 

“No…” Edd said slowly. 

“Then you are avoiding us?” Rolf tried again.

“Of course not!” Edd answered with an inflection. “I…I’m just-”

“Then why aren’t you coming to see us like you used to?” Jimmy said. “Ed told us he was here earlier and you didn’t look to good.”

Edd looked away, unable to meet their eyes as he stood in front of them. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to keep bothering any of you with my problems…I already got you suspended from the group, complaining to you about my own inability to accept that it’s over for me is-”

“What friends are for.” Johnny interrupted. “Talk to us. We’ve had each other’s back for years now, with or without the group you’re still the leader and our friend.”

“If you need us to beat it out of you Edd boy, Rolf can be obliged.” The farm boy said, punching his own hand playfully. 

Not saying anything, Edd stood. He was happy for what he felt was the first time in months. He was still unsure what to make of his position, or lack thereof, in life, but he was feeling better about moving on. He’d never been the popular boy, having always situated himself in the safety of being the class nerd, the honors student without a record of violence or tardiness. No one in his life, club aside, new him outside of his sweater vest. He’d gone over this with Mr. Barr, and maybe the man was right when he’d said it didn’t matter if no one liked the Eddward who wasn’t a nerd because he would find someone who did eventually.

“If I changed,” Edd asked. “Would you still be saying that? If I were more like who I am with the club, would you still be willing to associate with me even if it were to cause trouble?”

“Edd boy,” Rolf said again, more firmly. “We have your back. If you choose to become the ruffian who once stole papa’s prized candied beets, we have your back.

“But do not steal papa’s prized candied beets.” He said, deadpan, leaving Edd unsure of the severity of his words.

“I won’t steal anything.” Edd said with a smile. “Despite myself, I believe it isn’t likely part of my nature to be a thief, nor someone who would cause unnecessary trouble. However, I have been unchanging in the eyes of our peers since before. I fear the ones who have diverged from paragon may take issue should I encounter them.”

“Senior year is totally the time to stir things up!” Johnny cheered. “Besides, no teacher is going to punish you!”

“They may, Johnny, should I be forced to defend myself. I’m most concerned for Jimmy.” He said. “You haven’t learned how to defend yourself yet.”

“Do you have my back?” The petit boy asked.

“I do.” Edd said.

“Then I have yours.” He grinned, a toothy, braced smile. “Beside, do you know how many people in our school are a part of the branch groups, fighting to get into ours and just waiting for someone to age out or hit it big?”

Removing his hat slowly, Edd shook his head. “You’re taking my path.” He said. “Make sure you watch them, ask for any tips they’re willing to give. If you start fighting on the circuit they’re not going to expect what you can bring.”

It was time to grow up.

“I’ll be right back guys.” He said, tossing the security blanket away and out the door he went, stuffing his feet into his shoes with no regard for the untied laces or his lack of covering for the meager amount of clothing he wore.

Kevin and his group where in the back yard of the Barr house, Edd wouldn’t bother to address any of them for the moment, the one he wanted to talk to was the Cop. He rang the doorbell, stepping back when he heard the heavy footfalls of the stocky man. No doubt he would be scowling, and would prepare some sarcastic comment when he saw who it was that was interrupting his ‘snuggle time’ with the missus.

The man though, of all the parents in the neighborhood, had done the most for Edd. He was his shoulder, and provided strength to Edd when he found himself running out. He’d disciplined Edd when he did wrong, and while the teen never took any charges, the cop had gladly called to inform Edd’s parents when he was caught doing no good. The same parents who would tell him they were disappointed but not do much more than ask the officer to punish him accordingly. He loved his parents, yes, but the officer was the pillar of support he could rely on until he completed his own foundation.

“Eddward.” The man said, confused. “What are you doing here so late?”

“Thank you Mr. Barr.” Edd said. “For all you’ve done and the advice you’ve given me today. I’ll be okay from now on.”

The man patted his shoulder. “No you won’t,” he said. “You’re going to face hard times again, someday. But, if you need advice again, anytime, you can come to me. You’re a good honest kid, Eddward.” He pouted a little. “Now shoo, the movie I was watchin’ was just getting good.”

“Yessir.” Edd said. “Do you think I can ask you a favor before I go? Tell Kevin I’m sorry?”

“You should do that yourself, kid.” He said. “I don’t know what’s up between the two of you, and I really don’t want to, but he’d been down, so whatever you said to him the apology should be coming from you.”

“You’re right.” Edd said. “Thank you, again.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow kid. And stop skipping out of class.”

000

 

It took a few days for Edd to build up the courage to do what he wanted; but in those few days he could already feel the improvement in attitude. He wasn’t yet riding with Ed to school again; rather he was riding with Rolf on somedays and walking on others. It wasn’t far, and it had given him time to stew in his own thoughts; but now was a new day and a new Edd. No, not new, real. Today Edd was real. He dressed like he wanted; no longer protected by his hat—though it was situated atop his head—his vests, button downs and ties. He didn’t wear slacks or dress shoes, or try to leave before the bus arrived to fetch Jimmy and Nazz. 

Today Edd felt more free than he had in a long time. He’d packed a nutritious lunch, neatly placed everything in his bag, and left for school only just later than everyone else, taking his time grooming for his first day as this seemingly new person. Edd left that day dressed like he’d never dressed in a public school setting before. 

The parking lot was still bustling when Edd pulled his car into an empty spot, standing out starkly amongst the hand-me-down hoopties and used cars. Pride swelled in his chest, a feeling he had once been unable to identify. He had a mode of transportation that would be the catalyst in the blooming envy of his peers and while he was once afraid that driving it would amount to flaunting what he had, Edd now felt comfortable driving the gift from his parents.

Dozens of eyes watched as he stepped out of the car. Many confused and whispering peers paused in their steps watching as he tossed his school bag over his shoulder. Whispers, opened whispers just like he’d experience since day one, since the rumors from Thomas started circulating; Edd wanted to grin. Whispering they may be, but the reason wasn’t some falsehood spewed by a bitter child but by his own volition. 

“You being Three D today?” The familiar voice of Maria stopped him. Nazz stood nearby laughing quietly.

“No,” Edd said. “Just Double Dee.”

“Are you sure? You look a lot like someone else.” Maria said, her sly grin alerted Edd to the sudden superiority she felt. “Could it be that you’ve finally realized that owning clothes that you don’t wear is stupid?”

“Something like that.” He said. “I think it’s more like, hiding me behind something everyone comfortably accepts is irrational.” A small smile drew across Edd’s face. “If they don’t like me as I am it’s fine.”

“It’s going to be hard when you look like you just stepped off a runway.” Nazz cajoled. “Seriously dude, people already thought the nerdy version of you was attractive.”

“I guess some did.” He said. “Not who I wanted though. Rather they seemed to have an adverse reaction to this side of me. Though to be fair I was being terrible.”

“Well if you wanna change that, you better go get’em before someone else does.” Marie said. “Now get outta here.”

Edd smiled but didn’t say anything about it further. He wanted to approach Kevin. To befriend him and tell him what he thought. But It didn’t seem like the best option when the boy was surrounded by his teammates. Instead, with a passing glance and his head down Edd entered the school building and headed to his first class.

He was a little afraid. Very few people had seen him dress in the way that he liked, or express himself in a way that didn’t paint him as the brainy, nerdy, Edd who couldn’t hurt a fly or speak a cruel word. Certainly some had seen a slightly more confident side of him, a side that was not ashamed of the work he put into his body and was proud to be wearing the artwork of his friend; but almost none of his peers had seen him like his club had or like some of the friends from his club had seen exclusively. None but Kevin had witnessed every piece of him, no matter how brief, and because of his terrible attitude and depression it would now be associated with a bad memory.

He might have liked Kevin but Kevin would never like him as he was. He would have to change significantly and even then it was a shot in the dark. Kevin, as far as Edd knew, wasn’t gay and didn’t have any leanings that could influence him into returning the Edd’s feelings. He would just have to move on and he was starting by trying to accept the parts of himself that he had only ever exposed in the ring.

Throughout the day Edd was met with stares and whispers, but he couldn’t bring himself to care and instead silently preened under the attention that he’d instigated. People he’d never thought about talking too had blushed as he passed, some just looked on curiously or confused, and others scowling in his direction. 

The trouble began at lunch. His meal might have been nutritional, a simple and effective representation of every food group, but on his lap it had no use. Edd sighed and stood, wiping the remains from his clothes. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, but it was a rare occurrence enough that he hadn’t bothered to bring a spare change of clothes in over two years.

“Edd-boy?” Rolf asked in passing. “Did you miss?”

It was a joke—one that had the surrounding students chuckling and Edd smiling a little. His friend, how could he have forgotten that Rolf had his back, even in a fit of depression? “I suppose I did.” Edd said. “Though I did receive a bit of assistance. If you could pass thanks to your teammates Walter Wallace and Thomas, it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Rolf regrets to inform you, Edd-boy, that they are not the teammates of this son of a shepherd.” He grinned, gaining several looks. “I have forsaken all but the wrestling team this year. Much like the short Ed I am being scouted for scholarships.”

Edd felt his eyebrows rise with surprise. “Really!? Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Rolf said. There was a following silence. It was comfortable, unforced, and caused an awkward feeling in onlookers. “If you need anything, I have your back.”

Nodding his head, Edd was gifted with a large grin. He brushed the lettuce sticking to his fingers away. “I’m proud to have your support.” He said. “Should you need anything, I hope that you will rely on me.”

“Aye.” The farm boy responded simply. “And I hope that you will rely on us.”

“I will endeavor to do so.” He said.


	9. 20% Conflict Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE IN LESS THAN 7 DAYS?! WHO AM I?! 
> 
> Nah, really enjoy it guys. It's a little haphazardly written but after over a year of waiting y'all deserve something. Like I had said I'm editing previous chapters right now, no big changes just some corrections. If that changes I'll post something about it.
> 
> Enjoy the end fluffs and look forward to the next chapter

One week turned into two turned into three before Edd found it in himself to finally snap. It wasn’t that he wanted to, it was more the injustice suffered by the fact that Thomas Hannigan likely would not be benched for any amount of time. Edd had conferred with the coach to see what information had been passed to him when he’d witnessed a Thomas at practice acting as though nothing was wrong.

Edd had scowled, a look that had caused the coach to make a shocked remark on the ferocity in the boys eyes. New wardrobe aside Edd’s attitude hadn’t changed until that day. People still saw and treated him as if he were the same giant nerd who couldn’t hurt a fly. So when Edd told the coach about the events of the summer, the bet along with the threat to Eddy’s person, the coach couldn’t simply ignore them. 

As assumed by the student body, and despite his new look, the teachers valued the ingenious boy’s opinion. Edd had seen them the next day at practice doing suicides and looking as miserable as they should have felt for their actions—or at least that’s what the coach had been yelling at them. Even jocks whose sport was not yet in season were on the field, some puking the exertion and while Edd didn’t condone such actions, it was not his place to interfere…not anymore. Kevin hadn’t done his part so Edd had, and in that he recognized that he would have just gained several enemies for being the ‘snitch’.

He’d dealt with worse. In his time at the Peach Circuit Edd had fought, winning and losing, against boys and men larger than their athletes at PCHS. He’d fought people faster, stronger, and more experienced; he could handle this. It wasn’t a controlled environment with safety rules that would be followed like ‘don’t leave permanent marks on minors,’ or require them to wear mouth guards and padded gloves for newbies. It was going to be a little more dangerous in that area. But, it was also less likely that he was going to be ganged up on. If that were to happen the people who did it, no matter who, would be risking expulsion and potential assault charges.

Being tripped wasn’t so bad. Edd had good balance, unlike his child self who would be blow over by a particularly strong gust of wind. He simply stumbled and skipped until he found stability again, or caught himself on the side of whatever raised surface he was falling near. 

“You can stop.” Edd had told them. It was a simple request, though he had told them rather than asked. The effect was as he should have expected. Tripping turned into attempted jabs in the hallways or shoves into lockers. It didn’t go unnoticed by the student body and those few, outside of Edd’s close friend group, that spoke to him had backed away. Edd who was in primarily advanced classes was now alone.

Perhaps that’s where they wanted him. Perhaps the group bullying him had thought that Edd would simply cower and beg for mercy while apologizing. It had been a particularly bad day when Edd finally came fully out of his shell, showing his negative—and perhaps arrogant—side to his peers. A shove into the lockers and a hand snatching his hat had him grabbing the hand before the knit cap could even fully leave his head. The boy on the other side, Walter Wallace—the awkward boy who tried to flirt at the movies—looked shocked and on the other side of him was Kevin.

Edd pursed his lips for a moment as the asymmetry of his hair was released from the cap. His scar was on display for the first time in the eyes of his peers, giving him not only an intimidating appearance, but a particularly dangerous one.

“I believe this is mine, Walter.” He said simply, holding the boy’s arm as he snatched the cap back. He turned his eyes to Kevin. “Hey, Pumpkin, tell your dogs to lighten up.”

The boy had the decency to look embarrassed but didn’t say anything. “What’s wrong?” Edd pushed. “Still in conflict with yourself? If you’d like I can offer my assistance with your self-actualization. Expedite it in the same way you witnessed that night.”

He looked angry now, and before Edd could do anything the fist connected with his abdomen. It wasn’t Kevin’s fist though, rather it was Thomas, looking equally as pissed as Edd was beginning to feel. The exceedingly tall boy didn’t collapse, though he did bend for a moment from the shock. “Could you be more of a fag?”

“Could you be more predictable?” Edd inquired. “Still attacking from behind? So underhanded. Even if you’d have gotten an invite without my help they would have beat you out of the group the same night.”

“What’s he talking about?”  
“What group?”  
“Why are they picking on Double Dee?”

The whispers increased as the crowd gathered around them.

“Should someone get a teacher?”  
“Double Dee is tall but can he stand a chance against three?”  
“He couldn’t step on an ant.”  
“His style is difference but he’s still a nerd.”

The crowd grew deeper and tighter though there was not yet more physical conflict and as they did so it on attracted more attention until the chants of fight fight fight were being shouted to egg them on. Thomas was easily engaged by them, lashing out quickly with sloppy lunges wide swipes. Edd didn’t retaliate, not as the crowd would have anticipated—with pleading—but instead dodged easily and reaching out only to lightly slap the younger boy with an opened palm.

Humiliation was obvious on the young teen and with it came a second body as Walter attempted to join in. Neither were particularly synchronized taking so much time in between punches that Edd could have solved several difficult equations between them.

Kevin wanted to leave at that time, when Thomas had actually hit the Edd, just walked away so he wouldn’t have to see what was coming next. But what did come next was not what he had expected. Okay, so he knew that Double Dee was involved with the illegal fight club, he knew that he’d put together the team with Rolf, Johnny, and Ed. He knew that Edd worked out and that the boy had been resistant to his self-defense tips and even tried to correct him. Still, even knowing all these things, he couldn’t imagine Edd doing much more than getting down on his knees and pleading for forgiveness. 

This Double Dee who moved out of the way of two athletes swings was not what he expected. This was not the Double Dee he knew, it was the Three D he’d never really met. The boy he’d seen briefly sandwiched between two bodies, and the boy who’d set up a fight between his best friend and the boy who’d been bullying him. 

“STOP SLAPPING ME AND FIGHT ME!” Thomas yelled.

Edd did stop slapping him but rather than fighting him the boy lightly kicked his knee forcing the younger boy into a kneel as he through the other to the floor.

“Edd boy!” Rolf pushed through the crowd as did several others, quickly breaking it up though not enough for the yelling teachers to break through. It was a mismatched group of students who’d made their way to the front, pushing back other students as footballers from JV, soccer players, art students and people from a plethora of majors took their place.

“Rolf!” Walter said in a frantic tone. “Get him!”

The foreign boy looked the boy in his eyes. “Why would I do that?” he asked. “Edd boy has done no wrong.”

“Irvin!”

“Don’t look at me dude. You guys brought this on yourselves.”

“Let me offer a word of advice.” Rolf didn’t move from the edge of the circle. “You don’t mess with a team leader from Peach Circuit. They are the leader for a reason, and Three D is one of the best.”

“Why would a bunch of thugs need a team leader?!” Walter snapped.

Edd stared down at the boy impassively. “To keep them from becoming thugs and take the heat when something goes wrong.” He pouted a little. “Who on earth could be better at getting a bunch of people out of trouble than the teacher’s pet, academic genius, philanthropist? Certainly not a twerp like you who thought he could blackmail the team leaders friend?

Marie, who stood a bit back shouted out first. “Academic rank 130, art club president, Root team leader level 3.”

“20, debate team nerd, Branch team leader level 11.”  
“42, Soccer athlete, Branch team leader level 14.”  
“15…”

Kevin listened closely as the numbers continued. There weren’t many, but there were enough to get the point across. These were just the students in their school. PCHS wasn’t a small school, not anymore, having long reached a population of over a thousand and while that wasn’t huge it was big enough that he found it almost alarming that all of these ‘leaders’ ranked in the top hundred, the exception being Marie Kanker. They varied in social standing, but what he did also notice was that they were people who were associated with being well behaved. 

These were people who would make it difficult to cause trouble for. They were teachers pets, popular, talented, exceptional, but this fight club was the one thing they all had in common. He was curious now. “What about you Double…” Was he Double Dee or Three D? Kevin didn’t know, so he settled. “What about you, Edd?”

“Academic rank 1, social standing? I believe I’ve already gone over that. Retired.” He shook his head tiredly. “I’m done here.”

“My ass.” Thomas shouted as he stood, lunging one last time at Edd. He didn’t get close. Kevin grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him back down. “What the hell dude!”

“You don’t attack someone’s back you asshole!” He sneered. “God, you’re such a little…” he couldn’t even find the words.

Edd however could. “Thomas. Your brother, Ethan. I tutored him before he graduated my sophomore year. He wasn’t particularly strong in Biology….Academic rank, 12, social standing—athlete. Root leader, level 0.” He smiled as he turned his head. “He was the highest achieving high schooler. To the point where he would have been able to enter competitions professionally. He’s the one who taught me to fight…Oh! He also knows what you’ve been up to. He should be getting home for a surprise visit today since he couldn’t make it this past summer.”

The boy paled as the teachers broke through the still noisy crowd. “What’s going on here?!”

“Thomas and Walter started fighting.” Kevin said. It was such an obvious lie, but as the teachers looked between the two boys both red cheeked and mildly bruised it was the only logical conclusion that could be reached.

 

Edd was let off that day thanks to Kevin. The boy had lied for him, and while he still stood by his impression that it would be impossible for the boy to ever view him as a potential romantic partner, it was a step towards the direction of perhaps rebuilding the tentative friendship they had been establishing.

Or at least that’s what Edd thought.

He was home alone that night, his parents now out in some obscure Asian country treating orphans and doing research. Edd was left to fend for himself for at least the next month and a half. He’d cleaned the house spotless, organized and completed his homework on the front room table and cooked a nutritionally balanced dinner for himself—enough to last a few days. It settled his mind to deal with the monotonous tasks left to him, almost like a form of meditation.

The knock on the door had startled him and he almost smiled, expecting it to be Rolf or someone from the group coming to check up on him. It wasn’t. Kevin stood at the door fidgeting with his hat rather than wearing it.

“Well,” Edd said, leaning on the door frame. “Isn’t this a surprise? What can I do for you, Pumpkin?”

The red head blushed. “Just…I just wanted to ask…Do you…” he paused. “Are you alright?”

“Do you want to come in?” Edd stepped aside. 

Kevin didn’t deny the question and did so, slipping off his shoes before he neared the carpet. “So?”

Edd sighed, throwing his arms around the shorter male dramatically. “I’m fine.” He said. “You needn’t worry for my wellbeing. I will always recover.”

“I didn’t think you would for a while there.” Kevin answered quietly, allowing his own hands to grip the back of Edd’s shoulders. “After all that I’ve seen and that night at the park…It’s all been such a shock, but I was terrified the whole time that you were really just self-destructing.”

Edd hummed quietly. “I was. The separation between two sides of my life was more of a strain than I could have guessed it would be…Though I cannot now change it, I feel some regret that I had not shown myself before now. It might have made things easier though I certainly would have become known as the neighborhood trouble maker.”

“Hey, Edd.” Kevin said, purposefully not using the dorks childhood nickname. “I was talking to Nazz and Marie.” He edged. “They said…They told me...You like me.”

“You are a good person and friend, many likely do.” Edd mumbled, disconnecting himself from the boy.

“No…” He watched Edd walk towards the living room, settling himself on the couch, spread and comfortable. Kevin put the hat back on his head, pulling the bill down over his eyes in hopes that it would block his face from view and protect his feelings. He now understood why Edd had worn a hat for so long. “I mean…I… Think I like you too. That night.”

“Don’t let that night confuse you Kevin. “Edd said in a sort of toneless voice. “What I get up to in my spare time has no bearing on you. You’re likely just confused do our ever fluctuating teenaged hormones—”

“—I was jealous.” Kevin said quickly. “I saw you and I thought, why is he with them, why can’t I be the one to comfort him? Then they kept coming over and I kept thinking that I couldn’t handle it. I didn’t even want to see them because I would remember that you wanted comfort from them, but not me.”

“It was a difficult time Kevin.” Edd’s voice was growing tight. “It still is. But at that time, as you have said, you were in shock, denial in some aspects. It was hard for me to try to answer your questions when I was avoiding asking them to myself. I do apologize if I’ve caused you any hardships. Or confusion.”

It would have been nice to say that the silence, as short as it was, wasn’t oppressive. But in the few seconds where neither spoke Kevin could feel the sweat on his palms collecting. “So…They were wrong?” He asked, pulling the hat down further. “Sorry for the misunderstandi—”

“—They weren’t wrong.” Edd groaned. “Come here.” 

Hesitantly Kevin did listen, but his grip on the bill of his hat didn’t let up. He sat on the edge of the couch near Edd’s feet, tense as he’d been the night Edd had appeared in that ring. It was hard. Why did it have to be so awkward and difficult? Couldn’t they have just said ‘I like you’ and lived happily ever after. Kevin’s eyes went wide just as the Edd leaned forwards, snatching the hat from his head. He wanted happily ever after? He didn’t know the first thing about gay relationships other than it was two people of the same sex. Hell, even though he knew the basics of how sex worked between them there were so many questions that would need to be worked out before they would even know if they were really compatible. 

“You’re cute.” Edd said to him.

The red of Kevin’s hair seemed to bleed into his face further. His cheeks and ears burned with the heat of his embarrassment. Edd, endeared to the boy, smirked a little as he leaned in, pecking Kevin gently on the lips before falling back on the couch with his arms thrown above his head.

“That’s it?” Kevin asked, not sure what he’d been expecting.

“Well,” Edd said. “If you want something else you’re going to have to get it yourself. I might enjoy testing my physically capabilities against another person from time to time, but I would prefer not to test a new relationship in such away. Especially with someone who probably doesn’t fully understand the mechanics of a homosexual relationship.”

“Isn’t it just like a regular relationship?” Kevin asked.

Edd did manage to smile, shyly even. “True. Though sex tends to work differently. I suppose I should rephrase…I would prefer to not frighten you when you realize I too have a dick.”

Kevin laughed, it was hearty and warm. The embarrassment and nerves were still present, but it was a good sign that Edd too was feeling the same apprehension that he was. He slid from the edge of the couch, walking on his knees to the head. “I know you got a dick, dude.” He said, leaning down into Edd’s very personal space. “I’ve seen you naked.”

“Wanna see me naked again?”

“I think I could be persuaded.” Kevin said. “Do…So…So…” his face began to redden again, reaching a higher level. “Do you prefer being…on top?”

Edd crashed their lips together in a rough, longer, more intimate kiss than the chaste one from moments before. He couldn’t keep down the giggled though as the passion devolved into more gentle closed mouth pecks. “I’m good with either. I do find though, that with a male partner I prefer the act of being penetrated. There is intimacy and trust there that I cannot achieve otherwise.”

Kevin scowled a little, glancing away as he accepted another peck. “I don’t like it.” He said. “That means you felt it with him right?”

“Don’t pout,” Edd also pouted. “it’s different with him. Darwin isn’t my lover, or my boyfriend. His girlfriend is also neither my lover or girlfriend. They are simply friends who also happened to be safe options.”

“Edd…” Kevin aggressed, placing his hands in Edd’s and pinning them tightly. “If I’m with you, there is no other, okay? I don’t want to share the person I like with anyone. “

Shock flooded him, Edd was now staring intensely at the boy above him. Affection was filling him like he’d never felt. “Yeah. You’ll be the only one.” He said. “It’s hard to say no to the person you’ve had a crush on forever.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.” Edd said.


End file.
